Poison de Paradis
by NalaH
Summary: Elle ne voulait pas grand chose, en fait. Elle voulait rire et pleurer, elle voulait emporter les étoiles avec elle, elle voulait sentir son souffle à lui sur sa peau... Elle voulait mourrir dans les bras de Drago. DragoLuna
1. La rêquete du Serpent

_**Titre: Poison de Paradis**_

_**Auteur: **NalaHalliwell _

_**Couples:** Luna/Drago et quelques autres p-e, je verrais. _

**_Genre - Rating: _**Romance/Drama, reting K/ T

**_Disclaimer:_** _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages et autres qui n'apparaissent pas à l'origine dans le livre sont à moi. Je ne me fais nullement d'argent sur cette fic, je l'écris juste pour le plaisir._

**_Résumé:_** "Il souleva sa manche rapidement, et une marque noire se montra aux yeux de la petite lune, une marque sisombre qu'elle contrastait affreusement avec sa peau couleur de neige.."

_Place a l'histoire . Le mot de l'auteur (mon mot, quoi!) est à la fin du chapitre. Prenez le temps de le lire s'il vous plait, c'est assez important.._

**_

* * *

_ **

_-Chapitre 1: La rêquete du Serpent -_

Il devait être environ... minuit? Mais peut importait, non vraiment ce n'était pas important.

Luna avançait dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard, ses longs cheveux d'argent flottant doucement derrière elle.

Ils étaient le 6 septembre, les cours venaientà peine de commencer. Chaque rentrée était pareille aux autres précédentes, selon Luna. Ou presque, alors!

Pourquoi se promenait t-elle ainsi le soir; en fait? Même elle ne pouvait le dire. Quand elle se promenait, elle ne pensait a rien en particulier,à personne. Elle était juste une âme vide qui oubliait le monde extérieur le temps d'une promenade solitaire.

Elle flâna quelques minutes, entortillant négligemment une mèche blonde emmêlée autour de son doigt fin et blanc. Elle avait froid, elle tremblait presque. Ils étaient a peine en septembre mais le temps lui semblait déjà glacial. Et encore, ils étaient à l'intérieur du château! Mais même à l'abri entre les murs, ses lèvres étaient blessées par le froid, et même ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu leur léger éclat.

La petite serdaigle poussa un profond soupir.

Elle faisait parti de ces gens qui entre autres étaient là sans pourtant exister. Luna n'avait pas une vie difficile, non, dire cela serait mentir. Mais comme tout le monde, elle n'était pas facile non plus.

En fait, elle se sentait comme tout le monde. Et rien ne la désespérait plus.

La petite lune aurait tant voulu décrocher les étoiles, sauver le monde, montrer aux autres qui elle était. Mais c'était impossible. Et elle en était tout a fait consciente, malgré qu'elle voulait le refuser.

Pour être une héroïne, il fallait obligatoirement aller à Gryffondor. La vie l'avait décidé ainsi. C'était injuste, mais c'était comme ça.

Les serpentards ne brillaient certes pas pour leur bravoure et leur bonté, mais une seule chose comptait aux yeux de Luna: Eux au moins, ils existaient. Malgré qu'ils soient mauvais pour la plupart. Ensembles, ils constituaient malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas du bon coté ce que la petite serdaigle voulait le plus: ils n'étaient pas tous connus, mais ils étaient tous _quelqu'un._

Et elle continua d'avancer ses bottines noires frôlant mollement le sol de pierre.

Soudain, elle reprit doucement contact avec la réalité, et écarquilla grand les yeux; elle s'était perdue! Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était!

Bon, okok... Il fallait admettre que Luna malgré qu'elle soit maintenant en 5ème année ne connaissait absolument pas le château, et il fallait presque toujours qu'elle suive les autres pour ne pas se perdre. Mais quand elle se permettait de faire des petites balades comme celles ci, son "6ème sens" la ramenait toujours au bon endroit.

Mais la.. Ou pouvait elle bien être?

"C'est drôle... Je crois que j'ai oublié de poser ma copie sur le bureau de Macgonagal. Tant pis! se dit-elle a elle même.

Il fallait signaler aussi que Luna était assez spéciale. Mais qui ne le savait pas déjà? Elle avait le chic de toujours dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient, d'exprimer les vérités les plus douloureuses, et de penser a des choses complètement hors sujet a des moments inappropriés (ce qui était présentement le cas).

Elle était perdue? Bah, c'était pas grave selon elle. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur un vampire de toute façon! Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de rentrer dans sa salle commune de serdaigle.. Non pas parce qu'elle pourrait s'y sentir en sécurité, mais tout simplement car elle commençait VRAIMENTà avoir froid.

Elle frissonna légèrement, et sentit soudainement quelque chose se pointer sur sa gorge.

SEIGNEUR.

Elle voulut se tourner pour voir ce que c'était, mais elle vit que deux bras lui tenait fortement la taille, l'empêchait de bouger.. Ses deux bras lui faisaient mal.

"Tu as froid, Lovegood? demanda une voix traînante et légèrement nasillarde.

Luna, malgré que personne ne pu le voir dans l'obscurité, fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette voix! Mais pour savoir ou... Ah si, elle croit qu'elle s'en souvenait!

"Salut, Anatole! dit-elle d'une voix enjouée, comment vas-tu ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, pauvre traîtreà ton sang? lui répondit la voix masculine, légèrement troublée et étonnée du ton sympathique de la serdaigle.

Luna re-fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas le petit ami de sa cousine, Anatole! Pourtant elle était sure que c'était lui! Mais elle se souvint soudain qu'Anatole était moldu et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas être ici.

"Qui êtes vous? demanda poliment Luna.

"Non vraiment! Il n'y a que toi Lovegood pour me demander qui je suis alors que tu as présentement la baguette du grand méchant loup pointé sur ta gorge!

Oups. C'était donc une baguette qui caressait dangereusement sa gorge? Semblant se rendre soudain compte que la situation était comment dire... DANGEUREUSE? Elle commença a hurler, mais une main posée sur sa bouche l'en empêcha.

"Chut, Lovegood! dit la voix avec une inquiétude et une peur qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Je te lâche si tu promets de te taire et de ne pas hurler!

La jeune serdaigle hocha péniblement la tête.

Sans prévenir, la personne la relâcha légèrement, mais la plaqua aussitôt contre un mur, et Luna fut bientôt coincée avec cet inquiétant personnage à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il était encapuchonné, il ne voulait visiblement pas qu'on le reconnaisse. A peine Luna eut-elle pensé ça que la personne enleva doucement son couvre chef, laissant voir deux yeux gris sombre briller dans l'obscurité.

Elle avait déjà vu ces yeux gris quelque part! Mais ou?

"MAIS OUI! dit-elle. C'est toi le garçon idiot qui vient tout le temps embêter Harry James Potter pendant le voyage en train.

Il plissa les yeux, visiblement contrarié. Il avait espéré que rien qu'à sa voix, elle allait le reconnaître et trembler de peur. Comme ça n'avait pas marché, il avait compté sur son visage. Et même avec ça, elle ne savait quasiment pas qui c'était! En plus, elle avait appelé Potter Harry JAMES! Mais d'ou sortait t-elle!

"Pour ton information Lovegood, mon nom est Malefoy.

"Ah voila, je me rappelle. Tu es Drago, le serpentard idiot qui se croit toujours supérieur. Mais je t'assure: je te trouve assez drôle moi! Tes vannes sont assez marrantes, tout de même! affirma t-elle avec un sourire.

Il écarquilla les yeux: on l'avait déjà prévenu que cette fille était tarée, mais tout de même! Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi insolent avec lui, et encore moi l'appeler Drago ainsi!

"C'est Malefoy, pas Drago! siffla t-il.

"Pourquoi? Ton prénom c'est Drago pourtant, pourquoi veux-tu que je t'appelle autrement! Et puis je trouve le nom Malefoy terriblement laid aux oreilles.. Drago par contre, ça sonne bien! affirma t-elle comme si elle avait face a un gamin de trois ans. A ce propos, pourquoi viens-tu me rendre visite?

"Serais tu IDIOTE, Lovegood! Je ne suis pas la pour blablater, je n'ai pas que ça a faire de parler avec des petits personnages insignifiants comme toi! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je viens te voir TOI, et surtout pourquoi j'y suis obligé? Et bien ouvre grand tes yeux Lovegood, et regarde!

Il souleva sa manche rapidement, et une marque noire se montra aux yeux de la petite lune, une marque si noire qu'elle contrastait affreusement avec sa peau couleur de neige.

C'était la marque des ténèbres. Plus belle, plus hypnotisante que jamais. Elle semblait encore fraîche de quelques jours.

Luna la regarda avec fascination. C'était cette marque. Cette marque qui chaque jour, chaque nuit, la hantait. C'était cette marque qui l'envoûtait, qu'elle avait envie de toujours regarder. Et surtout, c'était à cause de cette marque qu'elle avait perdue sa mère.

La marque des ténèbres sur le bras du serpentard semblait la défier d'approcher, et elle ne résista pas à la tentation d'avancer sa main vers elle pour la toucher. Mais avant qu'elle réussisse son but, Malefoy la retira brutalement et remit sa manche comme avant.

"Voila! Tu es contente! Je suis un Mangemort!

Mangemort.

Mangemort.

Mangemort.

Ce mot résonnait dans la tête de la petite serdaigle. En même temps, elle était hantée par le souvenir de sa mère qui avait été tuée par un des partisant des ténèbres (car elle était une grande scientifique magique, et qu'elle risquait de nuire à Voldemort lui même si elle se mettait a travers son chemin), et en même temps, elle aimait cette marque et aurait presque voulut l'avoir. Grâce à cette marque, elle savait qu'elle pouvait devenir quelqu'un.. Certes, ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais qu'importe! Elle voulait juste exister.. Et peut-etre qu'en ayant cette marque, elle serait plus en "sécurité".

"Drago, tu penses que je peux devenir une Mangemort moi aussi? Tu penses que ça protégera ma famille, tu penses que je n'aurai pas d'ennui en le devenant moi aussi?

Son ton trahissait son désespoir, et ses yeux brillaient d'une tristesse effacée.

Malefoy contre attente, la gifla carrément.

"Je t'interdis! chuchota t-il d'une voix si froide et menaçante que Luna se figea net, des larmes naissant dans ses yeux. Tu es si naïve, Lovegood.. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vie d'un Mangemort. Non: un Mangemort n'a pas de vie. Si je t'ai montré cette marque, c'est juste pour une chose Lovegood...

"Quoi donc?

"...Que tu me l'enlèves.

"PARDON?

"Tu as bien entendu. J'ai reçu la marque juste avant la rentrée, et de force bien sur. Je ne veux pas être Mangemort. Je veux avoir une vie, moi aussi. Je ne veux pas servir le diable. Cette marque me fait mal autant physiquement que mentalement. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je suis humain avant tout.

"Je n'en doute pas, Drago, dit doucement Luna. Mais comment veux-tu que je t'enlèves la marque? Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais si même Dumbledore ne peut le faire, je ne pense pas que MOI (surtout si c'est moi, pensa t-elle amèrement) arriva a te l'enlever.

Il avait froncé les sourcils quand il l'avait entendu l'appeler par son prénom, mais ne dit rien.

"Ecoute moi bien, Lovegood. Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir ou de pas pouvoir. Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider.. Je te laisse trois semaines pour trouver comment pouvoir me retirer ce TRUC! Passé ce délai…

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans son regard, et La petite serdaigle déglutit difficilement:

"Ecoute. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas plutôt à Granger, tu sais cette fille aux cheveux de lions? Elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que moi, et pourrait sans doute mieux t'aider.. Alors pourquoi moi! Je ne comprends pas!

"La solution à mon problème n'est marquée dans aucun des livres de la bibliothèque ni même de la réserve, bien sur. Mais ta mère (cf quelques lignes plus tôt: La mère de Luna est une grande scientifique dans le monde de la magie) a écrit de nombreux livres très dangereux, je le sais, et que seuls ces descendants peuvent lire. Beaucoup de sorciers utilisent ce sortilège puissant pour que personne d'autre ne lise certains livres. Je crois, non j'en suis sur, que ta mèreà le moyen de me délivrer de cette _chose! _

"Mais je ne suis pas ma mère, Drago!

"Je sais bien. Mais tu es la seule à pouvoir lire ses livres, et la solution à mon problème est peut-être dedans. Bon, assez parlé: tu as trois semaines pour trouver un moyen de me délivrer de la marque. Tu es la personne idéale en plus: rêveuse, un peu effacée: personne ne te soupçonnera.

"Mais.. Et si je décide de ne pas le faire? Demanda t-elle difficilement.

"Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre, une menace je dirai même. Ne me déçois pas, _Luna_.

Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle, remit sa capuche, puis partit dans le couloir sombre sans un mot de plus.

Luna était restée sans bouger, le regard dans le vide. N'importe qui de sensé se serait rebellé, et aurait dit que c'était insensé !. Si tant de gens portaient encore cette marque indésirée, c'était forcément qu'il n'y avait aucun remède!

Mais pourtant, elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait changer les choses, qu'elle pouvait effacer la marque du bras blanc de Drago. Même si ça semblait impossible. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir... Pourquoi?

Parce que pendant quelques instants, elle avait aperçu dans ses yeux gris sombre une lueur humaine.

Il était humain, et il souffrait. Elle se fichait éperdument qu'il soit si méchant et brutal, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider. Malgré tous les dangers. Il respirait a lui même la douleur.. Elle voulait juste l'aider, rien d'autre. Elle tendait la main à un homme qui souffrait, et qui avait plus que jamais besoin de son aide. Ca, mieux que quiconque, elle pouvait le comprendre. Car elle-même elle avait toujours espéré une aide…Une aide qui n'était jamais venue.

Et malgré qu'elle voulait essayer de ne pas y penser, elle avait elle aussi envie d'éclaircir le sombre mystère qui était autour de sa mère. Luna savait qu'elle avait été tuée par des Mangemorts car elle connaissait trop de choses et qu'elle pouvait être un obstacle aux ténèbres. Elle savait aussi qu'elle possédait une grande bibliothèque ou seuls ses descendants pouvaient accéder (dont Luna elle-même, du coup), mais la petite serdaigle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question avant de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Qui sait, si la solution était la?

Luna soupira: elle avait marché et était maintenant arrivée la salle commune des Serdaigles. Sixième sens, sans doute! Elle monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles, en ne pensant qu'a une chose:

Malgré tout ce qu'il était, Drago Lucius Malefoy venait de lui donner la chose qu'elle désirait le plus : l'occasion de montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_** Voila le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! J'adore cette fic, chai pas pourquoi! C'est surtout le couple, j'ai flashé sur l'arrogant et la fofolle . En parlant de ça, la "folie" de Luna est très accentuée dans ce chap, je l'admet, mais l'est un peu moins dans ceux d'après.

Je tiens à signaler également que ceci n'est pas une histoire: "rose bonbon avec des coeurs partout et des petits papillons indigos". Il y aura bien sur de la romance à un moment, mais pas dans le chapitre prochain quoi! J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de réel.

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce début autant que moi! J'ai pour l'instant écris jusqu'au chapitre 11, et je suis très contente de la tournure que prend mon histoire. Je ne poste pas la suite à des moments précis, je poste juste quand j'en ai envie (en général, plus j'ai de reveiws plus je poste vite: motivation powa! En général, ça peut prendre de deux jours pour le prochain chapitre, à trois semaines si j'en ai vrmt pas beaucoup de reviews).

Si vous vouliez bien me laisser une petite review, cela me ferai extremement plaisir. J'aimerais juste savoir si mon histoire plait ;). Si vous m'en laissez une, j'irai jeter un coup d'oeuil a vos fics.

Bisous, et à bientot pour the next chapter!


	2. Amours Naissants

_**Titre: Poison de Paradis**_

_**Auteur: **NalaHalliwell _

_**Couples:** Luna/Drago et quelques autres p-e, je verrais. _

**_Genre - Rating: _**Romance/Drama, reting K/ T

**_Disclaimer:_** _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages et autres qui n'apparaissent pas à l'origine dans le livre sont à moi. Je ne me fais nullement d'argent sur cette fic, je l'écris juste pour le plaisir._

**_Résumé:_** "Il souleva sa manche rapidement, et une marque noire se montra aux yeux de la petite lune, une marque sisombre qu'elle contrastait affreusement avec sa peau couleur de neige.."

_Place a l'histoire . Le mot de l'auteur (mon mot, quoi!) est à la fin du chapitre. Prenez le temps de le lire s'il vous plait, c'est assez important.._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_- Chapitre 2 : Amours naissants -_** (Je précise au cas ou le titre porterait a confusion ce c'est bien un Luna/Drago et pas un Luna/Harry ou Drago/Pansy)

"REVEIL, TOUT LE MONDE! hurla une voix féminine dans le dortoir des serdaigles.

"LA FERME, PATIL! hurlèrent-elle toutes.

Luna Amélie Lovegood ouvrit un de ses yeux bleus ciel, puis l'autre. Elle était affreusement fatiguée et aurait bien fait la grasse matinée si elle n'avait pas eu cours.

Elle s'étira paresseusement sur son lit en espérant vainement se "rebooster", mais c'était peine perdue.

"DEBOUT, j'ai dit! re-hurla Padma Patil. Je suis PREFETE, vous me devez le respect!

"Ououi, répondirent les filles d'une voix ensommeillée, cause toujours ça nous intéresse!

"Vous êtes pathétique! dit Padma sur un ton froid, net et cassant. De toute cette chambre, la seule personne réaliste est Luna!

En effet, Luna était la seule à ne pas avoir répondu à la préfete.

Bien évidemment, toutes les filles du dortoir ricanèrent à sa dernière remarque, mais ne dirent rien.

La jeune préfete était la seule à être gentille avec Luna, et cette dernière lui en était très reconnaissante.

Padma s'avança doucement vers le lit de la petite Lovegood, se pencha vers sa tignasse blonde et dit doucement d'un ton maternel:

"Debout Luna.. Tu vas être en retard. Et puis, tu sais que Harry ne va pas être content si tu arrive en retard..

"Quoi? Pourquoi spécialement Harry? Et depuis quand j'ai rendez vous avec Harry?

"Allons petite lune! dit l'indienne en un petit rire discret. Tout le monde sait que tu es amoureuse de lui. Et ma foi, je crois que lui aussi!

"Bien sur que non, Padma. soupira Luna. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer moi!

Luna ne l'avouait a personne, mais oui: elle était amoureuse d'Harry. Mais celui ci ne l'aimait pas, elle en était persuadée... Depuis quand l'aimait t-elle? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Depuis la première fois, sans doute.

Son regard bleu clair avait immédiatement été attiré par ces beaux yeux d'émeraudes.

Les yeux d'un survivant.

"Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de lui, Pad? demanda Luna d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi ait-je l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire groupie parmi les autres! D'être une de ses fans qui font des banderoles à l'effigie de leur héros?

"Je ne sais pas, Lun'. Maintenant, lève toi et prépare toi!

Padma lui sourit doucement et lui fit une bise sur la joue, tandis que Luna poussa un nouveau grognement.

Au bout d'un certain nombre de minutes d'efforts, elle arriva cependant enfin à se lever, en s'étirant comme une lionne au soleil. Chacun de ses muscles étaient soudainement endoloris pour on ne sait trop quelle raison, et elle le sentit bien quand elle marcha à travers la pièce pour aller jusqu'a la salle de bain.

Elle mit sa jupe plissée, et sa chemise blanche, puis attacha ses cheveux en un chignon blond désordonné. Elle rajouta avec un sourire une ceinture avec des ronflaks cornus peints dessus, puis elle fut prête.

Depuis ce matin, Luna se ressentait soudain "normale". Elle n'avait plus froid comme avant.. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça!

Elle descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

La petite serdaigle était tellement dans les vapes ce jour ci, qu'elle s'assit à la table des poufsouffles au lieu de la bonne. Au bout d'un certain temps, comprenant son erreur, elle se leva et s'apprêta a se diriger vers sa table quand une voix l'interpella:

"Luna! dit une jolie rouquine en se lança dans ses bras. Ca va? Tu veux venir manger avec nous chez les Gryffondors?

La serdaigle entendit derrière Ron Weasley dire: "Oh non, pas Loufoca! Elle va plomber l'ambiance", et soupira bruyamment, ses yeux se voilant de larmes. Elle en avait marre d'être comme elle était, d'être toujours rejetée!

"je.. Je suis désolée Gin mais...

"Salut, Luna! dit une voix que Luna reconnaître entre mille, malgré qu'elle soit très tête en l'air.

Harry se tenait juste a coté de Gin et lui faisait un sourire chaleureux.

Harry LUI souriait. Elle faillit presque pousser un cri de victoire, mais se retint a temps:

"Heu.. C'est d'accord, mais seulement si votre tables n'est pas infestée de Nargoles… dit -elle finalement.

"Pas de risque! répondit le survivant avec un clin d'oeuil.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner ensemble (Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry) mais Luna n'était pas vraiment avec eux.

Elle ne cessait de penser ou de regarder ses magnifiques zyeux verts qui se trouvaient en face d'elle.

Elle soupira bruyamment, et tripota nerveusement sa cuillère tout en scrutant la salle du regard comme à la recherche d'une aide.

Mais bientôt, son regard bleu ciel attrapa deux yeux gris sombres, qui la firent frissonner.

_Drago._

Il était la, à la table des serpentard, plus supérieur et beau que jamais.

Luna ne niait pas qu'il était beau. Non, magnifique. Non, superbe..

Bref, il était tout simplement d'une beauté angélique. Mais il n'était pas ce qu'elle appelait son "idéal" à l'intérieur.. Mais qui le connaissait vraiment, après tout?

Soudain, Malefoy-junior sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était regardé, et chercha qui osait donc le dévisager ainsi des yeux.

Et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Bleu ciel contre Gris sombre.

Drago frissonna. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Elle le regardait comme ça, sans la moindre gène!

Son regard clair lui même était pétrifiant. Mais il avait quelque chose de spécial.. Dans son regard, elle lui disait clairement qu'elle l'aiderait.

Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Bien que bien sur, il aurait préféré épouser Crabbe que de l'avouer!

A ce propos, il voulait lui dire deux-trois choses... Il fallait qu'il lui donne rendez vous quelque part...

Il prit un papier, une plume, et écrivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna, qui avait cessé de le regarder, vit un bout de parchemin atterrir dans son bol.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée, mais le prit quand même tu bout des doigts et l'ouvrit:

_Rendez vous tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque à 16h30._

_DM._

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ce qu'Harry remarqua.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luna? Oh, un admirateur secret! dit-il, un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix. Qui t'envoie donc ce mot, douce lune?

Luna rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles et répondit d'une voix neutre avant de déchirer le papier:

"Ce n'est rien, Harry. Je crois que je vais y aller, j'ai cours la.

"Oh.. Soupira t-il, déçu visiblement.

Elle se leva et quand elle voulut sortir de la salle, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un bouchon. N'était pas vraiment d'humeur, et scanda:

"Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous pouvez pas avancer!

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, pauvre amie de sangs-de-bourbes! dit une voix traînante.

C'était visiblement Drago et sa bande qui bloquait le chemin.

"Ferme la donc, Lovegood! reprit le Malefoy. Sinon, je retire des points à Serdaigle!

Son regard était transperçant et sa voix, froide. Elle haussa les épaules, puis lui dit:

"Il serait sympathique de la part du loup de ne pas manger ses agneaux avant l'heure! dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux, mais un léger ton d'amusement dans la voix.

Personne n'avait compris son "énigme", mais bien sur le Serpentard qui était concerné avait tout understand.

Et Luna était sure de l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire pendant une demi-seconde.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lovegood. Va t-en maintenant!

"J'aimerai bien, mais je ne peux pas passer car vous bloquez le passage!

Le Drago en question le regarda, furieux, et elle lui lança un sourire triomphant, puis passa pour se rendre a son cours d'histoire de la magie qui promettait d'être plus qu'ennuyeux.

--------------

"Mhmm... Dray?

"Quoi, Pansy?

Drago et Pansy étaient dans la salle commune qui à cette heure ci était déserte, lui avec elle lovée contre lui.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes? demanda t-elle doucement, son souffle chaud caressant la peau blanche de Drago.

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers elle et la regarda.

Malgré ce que certains pouvaient dire, Pansy était magnifique. Evidemment, il était difficile de penser à ça quand on voyait son affreux caractère et la tête qu'elle faisait quand des Gryffondor étaient dans le coin, mais elle était physiquement superbe.

Elle avait des traits harmonieux, droits. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ébène et bouclaient gracieusement, s'arrêtant un peu au dessus de ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu nuit si profond qu'on pouvait facilement les croire noir. Ses lèvres pleines et invitantes, occasionnellement peintes d'un rouge flamboyant.

Drago embrassa doucement la peau de son cou. Fraîche, halée. Un tantinet bronzée.

"Bien sur, Pansy.

Elle sourit.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Comment pourrait-il jamais en être autrement? Il avait appris a l'aimer, de toute manière. Il était destiné dès sa naissance à l'adorer, à ce quelle soit la femme de sa vie. Alors pourquoi aurait-il refusé le chemin qui lui était tracé? Il aimait Pansy, oui. Sa peau, ses yeux, ses doux cheveux, son caractère difficile. Il avait appris à l'aimer depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle seule avait toujours été la, quand il avait des problèmes.

La seule chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas compter sur elle était la marque sur son avant bras. Pansy la portait elle aussi, mais en était très fière. Drago en était dégoûté. Il aurait voulut à jamais effacer cette marque qui le hantait.

Et il comptait bien sur une certaine serdaigle pour cela!

Tien, en parlant de Lovegood...

"Merde! s'exclama le malefoy en se leva brutalement, en faisant ainsi tomber dans un bruit étouffé pansy sur le tapis. Je dois y aller!

"A plus tard, Dray!

Il fronça le nez: Drago détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Il sortit de la salle commune, et se dirigea à grand pas vers la bibliothèque.

-----------

Quand il arriva, elle était déjà la, assise à une table écartée des autres.

La jeune Lovegood était la, devant un parchemin, une plume à la main, sans pour autant quelle écrive. Elle semblait rêveuse, et concentrée en même tant.

Sans trop ce rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Drago se rapprocha doucement d'elle, jusqu'a être a l'endroit idéal pour l'observer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il le faisait.

Il l'observa avec attention, comme s'il voulait la connaître dans les moindres détails.

Ses immenses yeux bleus comme l'eau semblaient dans un autre monde. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts fin et l'entortilla autour dans un geste innocent. Ses cheveux très raides, mais ondulant légèrement a leurs extrémités étaient blonds emmêlés, mais en émanait une pâle lumière argentée.

Il la regarda, encore une fois, sans arriver à retirer son regard d'elle. Elle le fascinait. Mais pas à cause de son physique.

Luna Lovegood n'était même pas belle. Ses traits étaient harmonieux, légers et frais, mais cela ne la rendait pas belle. Elle était presque jolie, rien de plus. Mais ce qui faisait frissonner Drago, c'était cette aura qui se dégageait d'elle.

Une aura de pure innocence. Elle semblait si innocente que c'en était effrayant. Si ses yeux pétillaient d'une douce folie, ils brillaient aussi d'intelligence. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle, Luna était intelligente. Elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien! Il accrocha à nouveau son regard clair. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques et si purs qu'ils faisaient mal à ceux de Drago.

Il poussa un bref soupir, et aussitôt Luna se rendit compte qu'il était la.

"Oh, Drago! dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir. Assiez toi donc!

Légèrement troublé d'être ainsi démasqué bien qu'il savait bien que Lovegood n'avait rien remarqué, il dit d'un ton froid:

"Non merci, Lovegood. Je n'en ai pas le gôut.

Il avait espéré la raidir, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air négligé.

"Bien.. reprit-elle calmement. Tu voulais me voir, non?

"Oui. Il faudrait que l'on trouve un endroit ou l'on peut se retrouver régulièrement, pour se retr...

"Je vois.. Hum, que dirais-tu des toilettes de mimi geignarde?

Il fronça les sourcils: de 1- Il détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole, de 2- que venait faire Mimi geignarde la dedans?

"Pourquoi la bas! Ce sont des toilettes de filles!

"Oui. Mais à cause de Mimi, personne n'y va jamais. C'est un endroit idéal.

"Comment le sais-tu?

"J'ai entendu Ron Hermione et Harry en parler une fois! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour essayer de mieux s'en rappeler. Bref.. Ca te convient?

"Ca marche, Lovegood, dit le préfet-en-chef d'une voix traînante. Rappelle toi: trois semaines.. Pas plus.

"Je serais dans les temps, affirma la serdaigle avec une détermination que Drago ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle soupira puis reprit lentement:

"Je pourrais _la _voir? S'il te plait.

"Pourquoi?

"Elle m'hypnotise..

Il fit un peu la moue puis après avoir regardé aux alentour pour voir si personne ne les observait, il releva doucement sa manche laissant encore une fois apparaître aux yeux de la petite serdaigle la marque plus noire que l'encre de chine.

Drago vit les yeux de la petite poupée se poser sur l'objet de toutes ces souffrances, de toutes ses douleurs. Elle était fascinée.. Fascinée par quoi? Drago ne savait pas vraiment. Elle semblait totalement hypnotisée par cette marque enchanteresse. Lui même l'avouait: il avait longtemps été obsédé par cette marque. Mais quand il avait vu le cauchemar qu'elle apportait, il avait cessé de l'admirer.

Luna avança sa main pâle vers la marque sombre. Elle tremblait légèrement, comme incertaine. Curieuse de toucher cette marque, mais effrayée à l'idée même de le faire.

Drago contrairement à la dernière fois, la laissa faire.

La petite serdaigle continua d'avancer doucement sa main tremblante. Encore quelques centimètres..

Bientôt, ses fins doigts blancs de petite fille touchèrent le bras musclé du serpentard. Drago contrairement a chaque fois qu'on lui faisait ça, ne ressentit aucune douleur. Juste un profond apaisement.

La petite lune traça avec une délicatesse et une douceur infinie des petits cercles d'enfants sur la marque noire.

Il soupira doucement. Non, il n'avait pas mal au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être a ce moment un homme comme les autres sans plus aucun poids sur les épaules.

Il se rendait compte inconsciemment au fil des secondes que Luna était vraiment la seule à pouvoir la sauver..

Il rompit brutalement le contact et partit sans un au revoir, l'air plus troublé que jamais.

Oui, elle était vraiment la seule a pouvoir le sortit de cet enfer.. Et malgré les apparences, ça lui faisait peur.

----------------------------------------

TADAM! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre (en fait, je crois que dans cette fic, j'aime tous les chapitres alors ca règle l'affaire uu").

Merci pour toutes ces premieres reviews, elles me font très plaisir!

Eskarine: Moi aussi, ce sont mes deux persos préférés d'Hp (à part Jedusor :p a qui je voue une fidélité sans limite, comme chacune personne qui n'est pas inculte le sais!)

Manuelfe: Il n'est pas dit que la mère de Luna a été tuée par des Mangemorts, mais à la suite d'une expérience qu'elle faisait qui à mal tourné... Pourtant, dans les chapitres à venir, tu découvriras qu'en fait elle est en effet vraiment morte d'une expérience, mais à ce stade de l'histoire, Luna ne le sait pas encore.

Wendy Malfoy: Merci merci! J'aime bien la folie de Luna, moi aussi (qui a osé dire que c'était parce que je lui ressemblais? lol)

Ilou: Tiens, une tite connue :) J'espere que tu aimeras cette fic autant que l'autre!

Loufoca: J'ai accrochée une de mes auteurs préférés? °étoiles dans les yeux° VIIIII :D. Plus sérieusement, je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçu ta reviews... Comme toi, j'aime beaucoup ce couple car je le trouve assez simple et léger, mais avec l'ombre du statut de Mangemort de Drago... Je le trouve plus réaliste, car Luna ne fait pas vraiment partie des personnages principaux au final, mais je crois qu'on la tous accroché dès qu'on la vue :)

DA: Malheureusement, le nombre de fic sur Luna/Drago ou Luna tout court sont carrément pitoyable... Merci pour tout et si tu veux plus de lectures, je te conseillerais d'apprendre l'anglais, comme moi: il y a plein de fic a découvrir dans cette langue sur ce cite!

_**Merci à tous mes revieweurs (6 reviews) et tous les lecteurs (85 lectures) de m'avoir lue. Si vous etes un lecteur anonyme, il serait gentil de mettre une petite reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, ça m'aide à faire une meilleure histoire. Si vous mettez une review, j'irais voir vos fics (comme ça, ça me fais découvrir de nouveaux chef-d'eouvres et tout le monde est content).**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous, à bientot.**_


	3. Les yeux d'une enfant

_**Titre: Poison de Paradis**_

_**Auteur: **NalaHalliwell _

_**Couples:** Luna/Drago et quelques autres p-e, je verrais. _

**_Genre - Rating: _**Romance/Drama, reting K/ T

**_Disclaimer:_** _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages et autres qui n'apparaissent pas à l'origine dans le livre sont à moi. Je ne me fais nullement d'argent sur cette fic, je l'écris juste pour le plaisir._

**_Résumé:_** "Il souleva sa manche rapidement, et une marque noire se montra aux yeux de la petite lune, une marque sisombre qu'elle contrastait affreusement avec sa peau couleur de neige.."

_**- Chapitre 3 : Les yeux d'une enfant -**_

"Dray mon amour... réveille toi...

Drago émit un grognement sonore, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir en face de lui une tignasse de cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux bleu nuit.

"Pansy! Je suis fatigué! Tu peux pas me laisser dormir.. dit-il en re-fermant les yeux.

"DRAY! Je ne plaisante pas! Allez!

Elle le secoua si fort qu'il consentit finalement a se lever, en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Hier soir, il avait dormi sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Drago regarda rapidement la pendule: il était environ 6heures du matin!

"Pan, tu veux bien m'expliquer tout ce que ceci signifie?

"Ohhh! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse!

Pansy se mit à danser toute seule dans la pièce une valse imaginaire, ses gestes étant à la fois fins et gracieux.

Le jeune Malefoy se surprit a sourire. OUI, Parkinson était vraiment belle. Même magnifique.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, et posa ses yeux sombres pétillants d'amour sur lui:

"Ton père m'a écrit ce matin! On va se fiancer dans quelques semaines! C'est super, non?

"Génial!

Drago embrassa doucement les lèvres de Pansy en un baiser léger, et sucré. Elle sentait si bon.. Il l'aimait.

"Oui, génial.. soupira t-il intérieurement.

Il aimait Pansy. Mais il ne voulait pas de fiançailles arrangées..

Rêve impossible.

------------------

Au même instant, Luna Lovegood avançait si vite dans les couloirs qu'on aurait cru qu'elle volait dans l'air.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, en faisant un dérapage.. non contrôlé, malheureusement.

Elle était devant la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Luna avança a l'intérieur, et Mme Pince vint l'interpeller:

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme vous vient faire à cette heure ci à la bibliothèque! dit-elle d'un air mécontent.

Elle eut un sourire gêné: c'était vrai, c'était à peine l'aube.

"Je voulais juste prendre de l'avance dans mes devoirs.. dit Luna en baissant les yeux, intimidée.

"J'espère bien!... J'espère que ce que vous mijotez n'est pas interdit...

Luna rougit furieusement et avait envie de lui rétorquer: _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste chercher un livre surpuissant pour enlever la marque d'un jeune mangemort. Pourquoi?_

Mais bien entendu ça va de soi, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça! Alors elle dit bien sagement en montrant discrètement du doigt son insigne de serdaigle:

"Une serdaigle ferait-elle vraiment des choses dangereuses?

"Mhm.. Je suppose que vous avez raison, Lovegood. Entrez donc, mais ne faites pas de bruit même s'il n'y a personne: j'ai besoin de calme pour trier les nouveaux livres qui viennent d'arriver.

Luna se retint juste de pousser un soupir de soulagement, et vint s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, écartée des autres, ou elle était sure d'être tranquille.

Elle posa son sac sur sa chaise, puis se leva pour aller chercher dans les rayons.

En fait, elle n'était bien sur pas la pour ses devoirs, mais pour trouver un sortilège pour Drago, et pouvoir lui enlever cette fichue marque. Il lui avait dit que les livres qui seraient utiles n'étaient pas a la bibliothèque, et elle était de son avis.. Toutefois, on ne savait jamais.

Elle parcouru les rayons, sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

Elle prit toutefois un livre pour se donner une contenance, et se rendit à sa place. Luna commença à esquisser la marque des ténèbres avec sa plume sur son parchemin blanc, quand une voix chaude a son oreille ..;

"Salut, Luna.

Elle ne se retourna même pas, paralysée. C'était Harry.

Harry Potter.

"Har...

"C'est moi! dit-il en riant.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle, lui souriant chaleureusement.

"Ca va? Tu es bien matinale; aujourd'hui!

"Oui.. Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va.. Et toi, comment se passent tes entraînements de quidditch?

"Ca va.. Tu aimes voler?

"Bof.. soupira t-elle légèrement. Sur un balai, j'ai toujours le vertige!

"Si tu veux, on peut aller voler un peu, je t'apprendrai à ne plus avoir peur..

Le coeur de Luna manqua un battement.

Avait-elle bien entendu!

Il avait bien dit: _Si tu veux, on peut aller voler un peu, je t'apprendrai a ne plus avoir peur.._

YEEEEEEEES!

"Oh, j'aimerai beaucoup, dit-elle en rougissant un peu tout de même. Ce soir ça te va? Je vais être assez occupée aujourd'hui..

"Oh.. Ok, pas de problème. Je viendrais te prendre ce soir a 18heures, ça va?

"Perfect.. souffla t-elle doucement.

"Bon, moi aussi j'ai des choses a faire.. Allez, à plus Luna!

Il s'avança vers elle, et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille (qui rougissait comme c'était pas permis). Puis, il s'en alla en laissant une Luna rêveuse derrière lui...

---------

Drago tapota des pieds en signe d'énervement.

Il devait être 17heures, et il attendait Lovegood dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde: elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Et si elle s'était foutue de lui?

Mais il fut vite détrompée quand il entendit des bruits de pas: c'était bien elle qui arrivait.

"Salut Drago!

"Lovegood... dit-il doucement, en fronçant le nez, pour la forme.

"Bien, alors... je t'ai fait venir dans les toilettes, car c'est le seul lieu ou l'on peut être tranquille je pense. Ca sera notre "quartier général" pour _tu sais quoi._

Il hocha lentement la tête, puis dit en la regardant:

"Oui, j'ai compris.. Alors, qu'as-tu, à me dire! demanda t-il un peu sèchement, toujours pour la forme.

Elle fronça les sourcils très légèrement, puis pencha la tête de coté en le regardant comme s'il était un spécimen étrange.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver tout a fait adorable dans cette position... On aurait dit une petite fille devant un objet inconnu auquel elle n'avait pas le mode d'emploi.

"Et bien, dit-elle d'un ton détaché mais toujours de bonne humeur, heureusement que je ne me vexe pas pour un rien...

Elle eut un petit rire devant l'air incrédule de Drago, puis reprit d'un ton doux et sérieux:

"Bien.. J'ai prévu d'aller fouiner entre guillemet dans les dossiers secrets de ma mère, pour arriver a trouver un sortilège assez puissant pour t'enlever la marque. Donc forcément, il va falloir que je m'échappe de Poudlard.. J'avais une idée mais..

"Ecoute, s'emporta t-il, tu veux bien cesser de parler de ça comme si tu parlais du dernier clip des Destiny Child? Bordel, on parle quand même du seigneur des ténèbres!

"Je sais! dit-elle d'un air un peu pincé, en parfaite imitation du blondinet. Que crois tu? Que je me m'éclate à faire de telles choses? Si je m'écoutais moi, je ne serais certainement pas la maintenant dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde a faire l'idiote avec un mangemort qui m'oblige à enlever cette marque que j'aimerais peut-être bien porter moi-même !

Drago plissa les yeux, elle se mordit douloureusement la lèvre.. peut-être avait elle été trop loin.

Il s'avança d'une démarche féline, dangereuse, vers elle. Elle voulut reculer, mais il y avait un mur derrière elle.

Il était à a peine quelques centimètres d'elle. A présent, Luna pouvait parfaitement sentir le souffle du serpentard sur sa peau de bébé.

"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.. dit-il doucement à son oreille mais en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il la regardait, se délectant de son effet. Elle avait peur, il le savait.

"Qu'est-ce qui est faux? demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante

"Tout, Lovegood, TOUT.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait VRAIMENT dans les yeux, qu'ils se regardaient aussi intensément. Et Drago, horrifié, s'aperçut que Luna Lovegood avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait jamais vu.

Drago le savait, lui même avait de beaux yeux gris froids et glaçants... C'était un atout incroyable chez les filles, il le savait.

Pansy également: ses yeux bleus si foncés qu'on les croyait noirs étaient charmeurs, et brillaient de beauté.

Mais les yeux de Luna... Tous les plus beaux yeux du monde réunis n'étaient rien comparé a ces deux saphirs qu'étaient les siens.

Non, la serdaigle n'était même pas belle. Mais ces yeux..

Il avait suffit d'un regard pour que Drago perde tous ces moyens. Non, Drago n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Il regardait juste ces deux prunelles magiques qui ne le jugeaient pas, avec adoration.

Ses iris étaient comme l'été en plein hiver. Bleu doux comme le coton, léger comme une plume, et beau comme le ciel.

Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi _bleu_. C'était une couleur indescriptible.

Il avait suffit d'un regard, pour qu'il comprenne que Luna Lovegood avait le pouvoir de tout détruire et de tout construire.

Soyons clairs: il n'était pas AMOUREUX de Luna. Il ne la désirait pas non plus. C'était.. Différent. Pas de l'amitié, pas de l'amour, pas de la haine, pas de la fraternité.. Non, et en même tant c'était bien plus.

"Ca va? demanda Luna en le regardant innocemment.

"Je.. articula t-il. Oui. Tu disais?

"C'est toi qui parlais!

"Ah..

Il soupira une seconde se rappelant ses dernières paroles, puis reprit d'une voix légèrement rauque:

"Pourquoi es- tu attirée ainsi par les ténèbres, Lovegood?

Un ange passe.

"Je ne sais pas, Drago.

Cela faisait longtemps que le serpentard avait renoncé à l'empêcher de l'appeler par son prénom. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui se fait gronder.

"Je t'interdis de porter cette marque.. Ne serait-ce qu'imaginer! M'entends tu? demanda t-il d'une voix cassée.

"Pourquoi, est-ce que tu te soucies de moi? Moi qui ne suis qu'un pauvre petit personnage qui est la sans pour autant exister.. Hein, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'aille de "l'autre coté"? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre amie de sang de bourbes, pour les gens comme toi !

Sa voix était comme un murmure, elle le savait.

"Parce que tu n'es pas faite pour rejoindre les ténèbres, Luna. Tu es faite pour les vaincre.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, et Lun' le regarda avec une sorte de douleur dans les yeux.

"Promets tu ?

"Je promets.. dit-elle sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Un léger sourire vainqueur anima ses lèvres. Un sourire.Différent.

"Alors, reprenons.. Comment comptes tu t'enfuir de Poudlard?

"Dans deux jours, c'est la sortie a pré-au-lard. Je pensais en profiter pour faire un tour chez moi par poudre de cheminette.

"C'est une bonne idée, en effet..! dit-il, songeur.

Elle lui raconta son plan, et bientôt ils se quittèrent.

Drago soupira, le dos contre le mur, pendant que Lovegood disparaissait au loin.

Le Malefoy se sentait plus.. Léger en quelques sortes. Il avait fait promettre à Luna ne jamais devenir Mangemort.

N'importe qui rirait en imaginant Luna, cette pauvre serdaigle aux goûts un peu décalés, portant la marque des ténèbres.. Mais pourtant..

Oui, Il lui avait fait promettre. Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la jeune Luna Lovegood, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor ou serpentard, malgré qu'elle soit si innocente, qu'elle soit si naïve, et malgré qu'elle soit encore une petite fille, pourrait bien être l'élément qui ferait pencher la balance dans le combat entre la lumière et les ténèbres..

--------------------------

Loufoca: MERCI! Oui en effet, toutes ces relations sont bien compliquées, mais je n'aime pas les choses qui tombent toutes cuites, comme toi je croit! gros bisous

Zyntox: Merci! Je suis d'accord: TROP rares!

Pounska: un lien? °rougissement°C'est vrai? C'est adorable, mici!

Panthere: ron/cho? MWAHAHA on me l'avait jamais faite!

Manuelfe: Dragp, je le vois comme ultra lunatique! Contente que tu trouves que les persos sont assez bien respectés!

red indépendance: style pas génial? C'est bien possible, mais en tout cas je suis tout de même contente que tu apprécies l'intrigue!

Chewie: cinq mots a dire: MERCI, VIVE LUNA ET DRAGO

Voila! Ce chap est un peu neuneu, on ne se refait pas je vous dit! Mais celui d'après est super :D.

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite du souvenir de ce jour, ne vous inquietez pas, elle arrive demain!


	4. Potion de Paradis

_**Titre: Poison de Paradis**_

_**Auteur: **NalaHalliwell _

_**Couples:** Luna/Drago et quelques autres p-e, je verrais. _

**_Genre - Rating: _**Romance/Drama, rating K/ T

**_Disclaimer:_** _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages et autres qui n'apparaissent pas à l'origine dans le livre sont à moi. Je ne me fais nullement d'argent sur cette fic, je l'écris juste pour le plaisir._

**_Résumé:_** Une histoire. Une marque noire sur le bras. Des boucles d'oreilles en radis. Une potion. Deux personnes que les dieux ont depuis longtemps oubliés...peuvent-elle un jour malgré leurs différences, apprendre à se connaitre, et à s'aimer? Drago/Luna

_**- Chapitre 4 : Potion de Paradis -**_

"J'ai peur, Drago..

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lovegood, tout se passera bien..

Luna et Drago marchaient dans une ruelle déserte de Pré-au-lard. Luna allait mettre son plan à exécution: entrer chez quelqu'un et utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller chez elle. C'était bien sur dangereux et interdit: elle se ferait renvoyer si elle était prise.. Mais c'était le risque du métier, et Luna n'aurait refusé pour rien au monde.

Drago la regarda. Il sentait en elle la peur de faire quelque chose d'interdit, mais aussi l'excitation propre à ce genre de chose.

"Et.. Et si ça se passait mal? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Allons! Je surveille l'allée, il faut juste que tu fasses vite, d'accord? Tu vas chez toi, tu prends quelques livres de ta mère qui nous seraient utiles et tu reviens tout de suite.. ok?

"O-ok..

Luna avançait d'un pas tremblant, si bien quelle ne tarda pas à trébucher, s'affalant par terre.. Et emportant le Serpentard avec elle.

Lovegood lui bloquait presque la respiration: elle était complètement étalée sur lui. Mais bizarrement, ça ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça.

Il respira doucement, et sourit quand il sentit la douce odeur de fleur d'oranger qui émanait de sa peau. Cela lui rappelait son enfance.

Quand il y réfléchissait, Lovegood était encore une petite fille. Elle était petite en taille pour son age, et n'avait presque pas de poitrine. Même ses hanches, contrairement aux filles de son année n'étaient pas encore formées pour porter un bébé. Elle avait vraiment l'apparence d'une petite fille.

"Ca va? demanda t-elle a Drago.

"Oui, mais ça ira encore mieux quand je pourrais respirer.. dit-il avec un vague sourire.

Elle se répandit en excuse après un petit rire tout en se relevant, puis ils arrivèrent enfin a destination.

"Tu es prête? demanda t-il, un peu inquiet.

Il plaçait tous ces espoirs sur ce petit brin de femme..

"Bien sur! dit-elle, les sourcils froncés, même si ça voix légèrement tremblante la trahissait.

"Alors.. Bonne chance.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se regardant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Drago soupirait intérieurement: ce que ses iris innocents pouvaient l'insupporter! Il n'avait malheureusement que trop conscience que la petite lune faisait tout ça pour lui.

Juste pour lui.

Et étonnamment, il ne trouvait pas ça.. Flatteur, mais plutôt d'une bonté sans limite. Elle était la première à faire ça.

La première qui s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose pour lui, pour ce qu'il était, et non pour ce qu'il allait devenir.

Luna hocha la tête, puis s'engouffra dans un magasin vide ou elle disparut bientôt à la vue de Drago.

Elle entra dans le magasin, en marchant avec légèreté et en espérant fortement ne pas se faire repérer. Leur projet était d'utiliser la cheminée de la boutique pour qu'elle se rende chez elle et aille dans la bibliothèque secrète de sa mère, ou la solution à leur problème était sans doute.

La serdaigle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la cheminée. Elle s'avança, prit un peu de poudre verte dans la main, et s'apprêta à la jeter au feu quand elle hésita.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque de chose de si.. Inquiétant, et si excitant. Merlin ce qu'elle aimait ça!

Dans un élan de courage, elle lança la poudre au feu, entra dans la cheminée, et prononça clairement pendant que les flammes prenaient une couleur émeraude:

"Résidence Lovegood.

Et elle ferma les yeux.

--------------

Bientôt, elle atterrit dans un grand fracas dans la cheminée de chez elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait la poudre de cheminette, mais elle était surprise tout de même que ce fut si violent!

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'avança d'un pas résolut dans le salon.

La maison des Lovegood n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle était assez petite. Par contre, comme ses propriétaires, elle était bien originale et chaque personne qui y venait s'en souvenait toujours. Les murs étaient tapissés de posters et tapisseries de toutes les couleurs, avec des motifs étranges ressemblant étrangement à des vifs d'or qui n'auraient qu'une aile.

"PAPA! appela t-elle.

Son père ne tarda pas à débouler dans la pièce en la fixant avec des yeux rond.

"Loola! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

"Comment vas-tu? Tu sais que mon ami Bart est parti au canada chez les ronflaks corn… Mais, tu ne devais pas être à Poudlard? demanda t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

"Si, justement. Je viens ici à la "illégale"... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir contourné le règlement.. dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai profité de la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour venir et...

Elle n'avait aucun mal à dire la vérité à son père: il était très compréhensif et ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille.

"Je vois. Tu es bien une petite Gryffondor, toi!

"Je suis à Serdaigle, papa! dit-elle, mécontente que son propre père n'ait même pas l'air de se souvenir de ça.

"Allons Loola! Je sais bien que tu es chez les aigles. Mais tu aurais également très bien pu être chez les Gryffondor, je pense. Aussi courageuse que ta mère...

Il avait dit ça avec une légère amertume et tristesse dans la voix, et Luna se dépêcha vite de changer de sujet:

"A ce propos.. Je viens ici pour des choses sérieuses, Daddy... Je.. je sais que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant, mais...

"Mais quoi, Loola?

Mr Lovegood surnommait toujours sa fille Loola.

"Mais.. J'aimerais aller dans la bibliothèque de Maman...

"Mais voyons, tu y a déjà été!

"Je ne parle pas de celle la.. Je parle de celle ou Maman a mis toutes ses formules et potions secrètes, celle qui est protégée par le sortilège de l'Héritarum.

(Héritarum: sortilège qui consiste à interdire l'accès d'une certaine chose aux personne autres que ses descendants)

Luna vit son père blêmir soudainement.

"Pourquoi veux tu voir ça, Loola? Ce n'est pas très intéressant, tu sais.. Et il y a des choses vraiment dangereuses la bas..

"Papa, dit-elle d'un ton ferme que son papa ne lui connaissait pas, je dois vraiment y aller. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

"Alors, dit moi pourquoi au moins!

"Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement avec une voix un peu tremblante, mais je ne peux pas.

Luna le regarda dans les yeux, et dit d'une voix brisée:

"Fais moi confiance.. Je ne ferais jamais ça si ce n'était pas important.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, comme si une vague de mauvais souvenirs lui revenait. Puis, il acquiesça lentement.

"Très bien. Suis moi.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et au bout d'un moment, il arrivèrent à une grande porte de bois.

Ils entrèrent doucement, et Luna eut du mal à ne pas pousser un petit cri d'émerveillement.

La salle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit. Elle ressemblait énormément à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais la serdaigle savait que tous les volumes ici présents n'étaient pas n'importes quels livres.. Mais ceux que sa mère avait écrit. Ce qui rendait la pièce singulière, c'était cette aura de magie et de puissance qui se dégageait.

"Wow..

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire.

"Voila, c'est ici. Tu peux feuilleter les rayons un peu, si tu veux. Je descends un peu en bas, et je reviens ok?

"D'accord, Dad..

Elle attendit qu'il soit descendu pour commencer à s'aventurer entre les rayons.

Elle regarda la tranche des livres poussiéreux avec admiration, puis en ouvrit un au hasard.

Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux azurs d'admiration. Le contenu de ce bouquin était tout simplement époustouflant.

Luna regarda un à un les livres en ayant l'air d'une petite fille devant la vitrine du père noël. Un sentiment de fierté totale était en elle: elle était vraiment fière de sa mère. Luna ne l'avait jamais connu, mais voir toutes ces choses incroyables qu'elle avait inventé de son vivant était tout à fait grisant.

Elle avait même une formule de Jouvence dans un de ses livres!

Elle prit un nouveau livre et feuilleta rapidement les pages. Oui, sa mère était vraiment une grande sorcière.

"Merlin! se dit-elle a elle même.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était là pour Drago et non pas pour elle. Alors elle continua d'avancer parmi les rayons de livres, et tomba sur un coin beaucoup plus sombre. Elle s'aperçu avec effroi que ces livres traitaient..

De la Magie noire.

Merlin tout puissant! Sa mère ne faisait tout de même pas de magie noire, si? Une goutte de sueur coula dans le dos de la petite lune, et elle avança une main faible vers les ouvrages.

Une main effrayée de toutes ces choses, mais avide de savoir et de puissance.

Une main d'enfant.

Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par un petit livre entre deux grands bouquins. Il était minuscule par rapport aux autres, et comportait beaucoup moins de pages. Ne résistant pas à la curiosité, elle le prit.

"Le Poison de Paradis.. dit-elle en déchiffrant le titre écrit en lettres de d'or.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, comme si elle avait peur que le livre ne tombe en miette dans ses mains. Il ne devait pas être SI vieux que ça, mais il paraissait tout de même dater.

Une écriture ronde et souple tracée à l'encre bleue marine recouvrait les pages jaunies par le temps.

Elle lu intérieurement les notes que sa mère avait écrite:

"_Le Poison de Paradis est probablement la potion la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite. Jamais je n'ai fabriqué et inventé de potion aussi complexe et demandant autant d'ingrédients. Elle n'a pas été facile à trouver, mais j'en suis très fière. C'est probablement ma plus belle réussite.. La potion demande la pratique de magie noire. Le Poison de Paradis, fabriqué correctement, à le pouvoir d'enlever toute trace de magie noire du corps d'une personne. Autrement dit, il est possible de rendre un Mangemort aussi pur qu'un agneau!Elle doit être obligatoirement faite par une personne différente de celle à qui elle est destinée. Elle rend la personne qui la boit vide de toute magie noire, mais par contre il est possible que la personne qui la fabrique subisse des dommages. Enlever toute traces de ténèbres de quelqu'un est un acte particulièrement difficile. Il est également envisageable que la personne qui la fabrique s'éprenne de la magie obscure, ce qui serait fâcheux mais malheureusement pas inévitable. Voici ci dessous, les indications diverses à propos des effets de la potion et les ingrédients nécessaires a sa fabrication.."_

S'en suivait ensuite une longue liste de rituels de magie noire et d'ingrédients plus compliqués les uns que les autres a trouver. Luna écarquilla les yeux: cette potion était la plus difficile à faire qu'elle ait jamais vu! A un tel point qu'elle se demandait si Dumbledore lui même serait capable de la faire!

Les ingrédients semblaient presque rarissimes. La petite Lune se dit que cette potion était idéale et qu'elle marcherait inévitablement sur Drago pour lui enlever la marque et les ténèbres qui étaient en lui. Mais encore fallait il la fabriquer!

Et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, tout cela faisait peur à Luna. Parce que si elle fabriquait cette potion, elle serait obligée de faire de la magie noire.

Cette magie si destructrice, mais si séduisante.

"Ah Luna, tu es la.. Je te cherchais... dit son père qui venait d'arriver avec deux verres de soda dans les mains.

Verres qu'il lâcha brutalement quand il vit le livre que sa fille tenait dans les mains.

"Oh mon dieu, Luna;. dit-il en tremblant et en ayant l'air plus pale que jamais. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de regarder dans cette section! Il y a de la magie noire! Repose ça vite! Tu peux même prendre un autre livre de magie noire si tu veux, mais pas celui LA!

"Pourquoi? demanda t-elle lentement.

"Parce que.. Parce que..

Une larme naquit dans ses yeux d'homme.

"Parce que c'est à cause de cette potion que ta mère est morte.

Luna lâcha son livre qui s'écroula mollement à ses pieds. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils:

"Mis je croyais qu'elle avait été tuée par des Mangemorts!

"C'est v-vrai.. Mais en fait, au moment ou elle s'est pris le sortilège de mort, elle était déjà en train de mourir.. Même sans les Mangemorts, elle nous aurait quitté.

"Mais.. Quel est le rapport avec le livre!

"C'est que.. Luna, tu dois savoir que le mal est présent partout, dans chaque parcelle de ce monde noir, et qu'il est impossible à déloger. Enlever le mal d'une personne imprégnée des ténèbres dans toutes les pores de sa peau, c'est impossible.

"Mais.. Maman a écrit dans ce livre que..

"Maman a toujours eut raison, Luna. Mais cette fois ci, elle avait tord. La preuve est la: elle y a laissé la vie. Elle a fabriqué cette potion, qui a réussie. Mais elle est morte peu après, à cause de la magie noire et des effets du sortilège qui étaient trop puissants.

"Je n'y crois pas! s'exclama Luna, plus sérieuse que jamais. On peut enlever le mal de quelqu'un! J'en suis sure!

"Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais je ne te laisserai pas te détruire! Tu es la dernière qu'il me reste, Loola.. je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

"La mort n'est pas importante, Papa. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on fait pendant la durée de notre vie.

Son père regarda sa petite avec fierté.

"Cette phrase est pleine de sagesse... Je devrais te proposer d'écrire dans la partie Dictons du jour dans le chicaneur, tu sais ? Allez, pose ce livre, et descendons, maintenant.

"Très bien, dit Luna en soupirant et en reposant le bouquin sur l'étagère.

Mais dès que son père tourna le dos pour descendre la petite Lune s'empara du volume avec agilité et le glissa sous sa robe.

Elle se sentait mal de désobéir à son père. En plus, elle le croyait et sentait bien que sa mère était VRAIMENT morte à cause de la Potion du Poison de Paradis. Luna ne doutait nullement que cette potion était immensément dangereuse.

S'il le fallait, elle mourrait elle aussi. Tout se jouait maintenant, et tout ce qui comptait a présent, c'était de sauver Drago.

------------

Un bon moment plus tard, Luna atterrit lourdement sur le sol de la boutique vide de tout à l'heure, et se précipita dehors.

Drago l'attendait, silencieux, assit sur le sol, jetant des cailloux contre un mur.

Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, et elle en profita discrètement pour le regarder.

Le Malefoy était vraiment beau. Ses traits étaient droits et fins, ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi plaqués mais quelques mèches rebelles voletaient sur son visage in intentionnellement. Ses yeux gris sombre étaient si beaux qu'elle s'y perdait.

Oui, il était vraiment sublime.

Elle pensa sans le vouloir que Pansy et lui étaient l'exemple parfait du couple complémentaire. Ils étaient tous les deux dotés d'une beauté immense. Tous deux Serpentard.

Luna pensa avec amertume que bientôt, Drago se marierait à cette petite peste.

Mais curieusement, elle ne savait pas si ce qui la dérangeait le plus était que ce soit Pansy qui l'épouse, où que Drago se marie à quelqu'un tout simplement...

Une légère rougeur apparu sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se traita de déglinguée mentalement: c'était vrai, quoi! Elle aimait Harry et pas quelqu'un d'autre! Harry et ses beaux yeux verts, sa gentillesse, son courage, sa tolérance…

Mais une voix totalement agaçante lui soufflait doucement que non, qu'elle se trompait. Cette petite voix lui disait que si elle aimait Harry, pourquoi ça lui faisait mal que Drago épouse Pansy?

Luna avait fort envie de baffer cette voix dérangeante -qui en plus, avait vraiment tort-, mais elle décida à la place de s'asseoir sur le sol en face de Drago, qui remarqua donc sa présence..

"Alors? demanda t-il, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de confiance pour la petite serdaigle.

Elle sortit de sous sa robe le grimoire et montra le titre aux lettres d'or à Drago, en lui expliquant tout.. Bien qu'en omettant les détails gênants. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait la certitude que le Poison de Paradis pouvait effacer la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, cause de toutes ces douleurs.

Les yeux de Drago reflétaient tellement le bonheur que Luna aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit heureux. En voyant les étincelles de vie dans les prunelles du serpentard, elle se dit que cela valait vraiment le coup de prendre tous ces risques. Il ne le savait pas, mais cette lueur de bonheur était la plus belle récompense qu'il pouvait apporter à la petite fille. Elle était enfin utile aux yeux de quelqu'un.

"Voila.. acheva t-elle. Je pense qu'avec un peu de chance, le temps de préparation de la potion ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un mois.. C'est affreusement long, je sais mais..

"Chut, ne dit rien.. C'est comme si tu venais de me sauver, c'est tout ce qui compte. Dit-il avec un sourire franc. Tu sais quoi?

"Je.. répondit-elle. Non, je ne sais pas.

"Je croit que tu es un ange, ou alors peut-être une étoile.. Ma bonne étoile.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle et déposa un bref baiser sur son front de petite fille.

Luna ferma les yeux.. Il avait dit ces paroles sur le coup bien sur, et elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun sous entendu.. Bientôt, tout redeviendrait pareil. C'était juste de la reconnaissance, rien de plus. Et d'ailleurs peut-être qu'au fond d'elle même, sans s'en rendre compte, elle le regrettait.

---------------------------------------

Voui! Encore un chapitre fini... Je l'adore celui la, vraiment.

Les malins ont vu que j'ai changé le résumé. Vous croyez qu'il est mieux? Votre avis m'interesse beaucoup! Je me suis inspirée d'un livre que je suis entrain de lire en ce moment, ca s'appelle La falaise maudite, de christopher pike.

MERCI MILLE FOIS AUX REVIEWEURS! CA ME FAIT TROP TROP PLAISIR! CHAQUE REVIEWS M'APPORTE UN SOURIRE SUFFISANT POUR ECLAIRER MA VILLE ENTIERE!

J'ai appris à mon plus grand mécontentement qu'il était désormais interdit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, mais seulement en message privé. Puisque je ne tiens pas à ce que mon compte soit supprimé, malgré que je trouve cette règle d'une débilité sans borne, je vais respecter cette règle. Seul problème : ça veux dire que je ne pourrais plus répondre aux reviews des gens qui ne sont pas inscrits dans le site, j'en suis sincèrement peinée. Alors si vous n'êtes pas inscrits mais que vous souhaitez une réponse, en plus de la reviews, vous pouvez m'écrire par mail, ça sera aussi bien :) Je vous répondrai directement et pas a la publication du prochain chapitre. Pour celui-ci, je ne peux donc répondre qu'aux personnes inscrites…. BOUH :'(

Gris poutoux, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine!

PS: J'aime les jolies, les coquines, les longues, les courtes... les quoi? LES REVIEWS of course ;p


	5. Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment

_**Titre: Poison de Paradis**_

_**Auteur: **NalaHalliwell _

_**Couples:** Luna/Drago et quelques autres p-e, je verrais. _

**_Genre - Rating: _**Romance/Drama, rating K/ T

**_Disclaimer:_** _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages et autres qui n'apparaissent pas à l'origine dans le livre sont à moi. Je ne me fais nullement d'argent sur cette fic, je l'écris juste pour le plaisir._

**_Résumé:_** Une histoire. Une marque noire sur le bras. Des boucles d'oreilles en radis. Une potion. Deux personnes que les dieux ont depuis longtemps oubliés...peuvent-elle un jour malgré leurs différences, apprendre à se connaitre, et à s'aimer? Drago/Luna

CHAPITRE DEDIE A LOUFOCA :D

_**- Chapitre supplémentaire : Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment-**_

Luna avançait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, ses mains se triturant nerveusement, mais un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait rendez vous avec Harry! L'unique Harry Potter!

Elle fit une pirouette. Qu'elle était heureuse! Elle traversa à toute vitesse le parc pour se rendre au terrain de quidditch, où il l'attendait, un balai sous le bras.

"Ah, tu es la! sourit t-il dès qu'il la vit, en rougissant un peu. Tu es...

Il avala sa salive, et continua d'une voix étrange:

-Tu es..vraimenbelle.

Le sourire qui illumina son visage de petite fille devait suffire à éclairer le parc de Poudlard en pleine nuit.

"On y va, alors?

"C'est parti!

Il monta sur son balai à un mètre du sol, et il la souleva par la taille, afin qu'elle soit confortablement assise. Elle se mit en amazone, et il lui conseilla gentiment:

"Tu devrais me tenir...Il ne faudrait pas que tombes, ça serait dommage!

Ils rirent, et elle agrippa ses bras fins autour de son torse musclé. Puis, ils s'envolèrent, vers le ciel. Et plus rien ne leur semblait un obstacle. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Luna resserra sa prise tandis qu'ils filaient vers les nuages. Elle se sentait si bien...Entièrement collée à Harry, les yeux fermés.

"On est si bien... murmura t-elle.

"N'est-ce pas? Voler est une des choses que j'aime le plus au monde. Mais une des choses seulement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autres? demanda t-elle malicieusement.

"Peut-être qu'un jour, tu le découvriras.

Ils se turent sur cette phrase, et elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus sur un ciel de même couleur. Le parc ressemblait d'ici à une immense tache verte, et le stade de quidditch ressemblait plus à un petit pois qu'autre chose.

"Maintenant, dit-il subitement, c'est à toi!

"Quoi?

"C'est à toi de prendre les commandes du balai!

"QUOI? Mais...

Il fit une manœuvre étrange et elle se retrouva bientôt devant.

"Harry, arrêtes! gémit-elle. Je n'ai jamais conduit un engin comme ça!

"Tout s'apprend...Vas-y!

Elle prit de l'élan en s'appuyant sur le manche, et le balai partit à une vitesse relevant du surnaturel vers le sol. Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas avoir trop le vertige tandis que Harry ne cessait de faire des "houuuuuhouuuuuu!". Quand elle les ré ouvrit ils étaient à un mètre du sol.

"AHHHHH MON DIEU ON VA S'ECRAS... hurla la serdaigle.

Mais au dernier moment, le balai se remit bien et ne frôla que le sol, avant de s'arrêter.

"Tu vois! C'est très bien pour une première fois!

Ils s'assirent sur les marches, en riant. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et un silence agréable s'installa. Luna était si bien. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Harry.

Sa robe de quidditch rouge contrastait merveilleusement avec ses yeux émeraude, et ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers, mais lui rajoutaient encore plus de charme. Il était vraiment beau.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu sans tes lunettes. dit-elle simplement.

Il les enleva aussitôt avec un air malicieux. Il était aussi beau avec que sans, mais était très différent.

"Tu sais Luna...balbutia t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial pour moi.

Luna ne répondit pas, elle se blottit simplement dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle, admirant sa beauté que seul un heureux élu pouvait voir.

"Tu sais qu'elle berceuse me chantait ma mère le soir, avant que je m'endormes?

"… ?

"_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer, et la terre peut bien s'écrouler! Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes, je me fous du monde entier_... chanta t-elle.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle chantait incroyablement bien, mais sa voix avait quelque chose de différent. Sa voix enfantine semblait pouvoir apaiser toutes les blessures. Les blessures que l'amour infligeait chaque jour à chacun.

"_J'irais décrocher la lune, j'irais voler la fortune, si tu me le demandais..._

Ils furent bientôt bercés. Luna se sentait si bien... Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce sentiment de bien-être, elle l'avait déjà ressenti. Avec Ginny, avec Hermione, et avec Padma.

Amitié.

Son coeur se battait pendant quelle continuait de fredonner les paroles magiques. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry n'était que de l'amitié? Non, impossible. Elle l'aimait. Et Harry aussi l'aimait, elle est était certaine. C'était de l'amour pur et dur.

Mais pourquoi?

Elle fit taire cette voix agaçante.

"_Je renierais ma patrie, je renierais mes amis, si tu me le demandais...On peut bien rire de moi, je ferais n'importe quoi, si tu me le demandais..._

Ces phrases étaient ses préférées. Celles qui résonnaient de manière plus belle dans son coeur d'enfant, celles qui promettaient à chaque instant de cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas un minime moment d'amour perdu.

Et étrangement, au moment ou ces vers précis sortirent de sa bouche, elle ne pensa qu'à une personne. Qui n'était pas Harry, pas Hermione, pas Ginny, pas Padma.

C'était juste, Drago. Et elle continua de chanter. Mais plus pour le survivant...Juste pour un certain mangemort aux yeux d'argent. Pas parce qu'elle l'aimait mais parce qu'elle connaissait qu'il ressentait.

Elle savait que si il savait qu'elle chantait en ce moment pour lui cette chanson, il serait sans doute heureux même s'il ne le montrait pas. On peut refuser l'amitié, la haine, le dégoût. Mais on ne peux ignorer l'amour, sous aucune forme soie t-il, il parvient toujours à vous toucher.

Parce que -elle en était sure- lui aussi, avait envie que quelqu'un un jour, chante cette chanson pour lui. Que quelqu'un un jour, fasse enfin attention à lui, que quelqu'un lui tende la main et lui offre des sentiments qui n'étaient pas la haine, mais plutôt l'amitié et la confiance.

Et ce jour était arrivé.

« _Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment…_

--------------------

Alors, amour ou amitié? Je tien a préciser que ce "chap" a lieu avant le chap quatre...désolée, c'est un peu désordonné tout ça.

Ceci n'est pas un réel chapitre, c'est plutot une sorte de OS qui va avec l'histoire, c'est pour ça que c'est si court. Il n'était pas prévu que je raconte ce qui se passe au rendez-vous, mais je le fais pour une de mes auteur préférée: LOUFOCA! lol

Gros bisous! Je réponds au reviews cet aprem (ps: chewie, ne t'inquietes pas, j'ai bien recu ton mess :D j'y répond!)

Excusez mon manque d'imagination j'ai repris la chanson de l'OS Au clair de Lune mais je trouvait qu'elle correspondait parfaitement...

Bon week-end!

PS: Vous avez le droit de ne pas laisser de reviews, mais je trouve que les gens qui me mettent dans leurs favoris ou alertes sans en laisser abusent vraiment...


	6. Mourir demain

_**Titre: Poison de Paradis**_

_**Auteur: **NalaHalliwell _

_**Couples:** Luna/Drago et quelques autres p-e, je verrais. _

**_Genre - Rating: _**Romance/Drama, rating K/ T

**_Disclaimer:_** _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages et autres qui n'apparaissent pas à l'origine dans le livre sont à moi. Je ne me fais nullement d'argent sur cette fic, je l'écris juste pour le plaisir._

**_Résumé:_** Luna déprime plus que jamais chez les aigles, et le Prince de Serpentard rencontre bien des ennuis. Mais que se passe t-il quand celui-ci, alors qu'il ne voit plus aucune issue à son problème, propose un marché à la petite Serdaigle ? Luna/Drago

-----------------------------

_**- Chapitre 5 : Mourir demain -**_

"Humm.. Bien, il ne manque pas tant que d'ingrédients que ça en fait, dit Luna.

"Tu parles! Il manques juste aux moins;. aller, 5 ingrédients rarissimes à trouver! dit Drago avec un semi-rire goguenard.

Drago et Luna étaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, lui debout faisant les cents pas. Il lisait en même temps pour la énième fois la liste des ingrédients et autres nécessaires au Poison de Paradis.

Elle, était assise sur le sol froid, devant un chaudron, et fabriquait la potion, plus concentrée que jamais.

"C'est normal qu'elle prenne une couleur orangée? demanda la serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda dans le livre, puis hocha la tête:

"Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est loin de l'avoir fini, c'est normal que ça n'ait pas encore une couleur argentée. Il nous faudra encore quelques bonnes semaines.

"Tu as probablement raison.. avoua t-elle.

Elle leva doucement les yeux, pour les planter dans les prunelles grises du serpentard.

"Ensuite, quels autres ingrédients nous manque t-il?

"Humm.. dit-il en se replongeant dans le livre. Il nous manque de la racine de Hypusolone, une larme de licorne, un cheveu de sirène, une pensée fanée, et une fleur d'Ylis. Et, et aussi une goutte de sang de nous deux.

"Une fleur d'Ylis? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

"Je ne sais pas. On verra bien, pour l'instant on en est pas a ça. Et pour..

Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement, sentant le regard de la petite fille posé sur lui.

Drago se retourna lentement, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi elle le regardait donc comme ça, qu'il n'était pas une attraction de foire, mais il s'arrêta nettement dès que son regard croisa le sien.

Merlin, ce qu'il détestait ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ses iris bleu ciel, il n'arrivait jamais a s'en détachait. Il se noyait au sens propre du mot dedans.

Dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait encore jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur. Si leur couleur était incroyable, les reflets qu'il y avait à l'intérieur étaient bouleversants.

Tant d'innocence dans une petite fille si fragile.. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu mal de sa vie à la voir ainsi.

Et pour la première fois, le Mangemort la trouva belle.

Elle était la, assise doucement sur le sol, juste à coté du chaudron noir. Son uniforme était légèrement trop grand pour elle, et flottait sur le carrelage. Sa cravate bleue était a moitié défaite, pendant négligemment le long de son chemisier blanc et léger. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi emmêlés que d'habitude, mais il les voyait soudainement autrement.

Sa peau était très pâle, jurant avec ses lèvres de fillette qui étaient couleur sirop à la cerise. Et par dessus tout, ces yeux plus bleus que le ciel qui le fixait avec une lueur étrange.

Une lueur que Drago ne connaissait pas, et n'avait jamais connue.

Oui, il la trouvait étonnamment jolie. La tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, sa bouche rosée légèrement entrouverte. Elle était soudainement en l'espace d'un instant, devenue attirante aux yeux de Drago. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Toujours sans un mot, il scruta le plus profond de ses prunelles bleutées, comme à la recherche d'un indice ou d'une preuve inexistante.

Drago ne comprenait plus rien! Que lui arrivait t-il, bon sang! Comment pouvait-il à ce point perdre le contrôle de lui même.. Pourquoi son coeur s'emballait t-il ainsi!

Il plissa les yeux en la regardant, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme une interrogation.

Le serpentard détestait ces nouvelles sensations que cette pauvre fillette de serdaigle amenait chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il détestait ça et sentait que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Il fallait qu'il s'en détache, au plus vite. Il lui avait demandé de lui enlever la marque, ce qui était à la base une menace mais elle s'était tout de suite montrée d'accord. Il lui avait parlé juste pour la marque, pas pour autre chose.

Oui, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il s'attache à cette fille... Ce serait vraiment très mauvais.

"Va t-en Lovegood. dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

"P-pardon?

"Barre toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends! dit-il d'une voix quasi-hystérique. Je me demande bien pourquoi je te demande à toi, une petite fillette de serdaigle de m'aider à m'enlever cette marque! Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres, Lovegood.. Tu n'es qu'une amie de sang-de-bourbe, en fait. Une pauvre amie de sang de bourbe, rien de mieux. Tu ne mérites même pas de me lécher les bottes! Tu n'es qu'une idiote, vraiment qu'une idiote ! Tu es presque pire qu'une sang-de-bourbe !

Il avait dit ça sur un coup de tête. Evidemment, c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait, mais il devait dire ça pour ne pas ne pas s'attacher a elle..

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles, qu'il les regretta immédiatement. Et ce fut pire quand il vit les larmes naissantes dans ces yeux de petite fille, et quand la petite Lune se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber le chaudron et qu'elle courut hors des toilettes.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Quel crétin! Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça!

Et Drago ne se disait pas ça "juste" parce que sans elle il était incapable de faire la potion. Il se disait ça, car il avait peur de la perdre.

Il n'avait pas voulu s'y attacher.. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était déjà fait, et que c'était déjà bien trop tard pour renoncer à elle.

Dans un élan de fougue, il se lança à sa poursuite.

----------------

Luna courait à en perdre haleine. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait déjà courut aussi vite.. Mais la, c'était différent.

Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait, et elle s'en fichait. Elle courait juste, sa robe flottant au vent, ses cheveux s'emmêlant encore un peu plus, et ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle entendit soudain un écho.. Drago l'appelait. Cependant cette fois, elle ne se retourna pas.

Elle entendit que quelqu'un courait pas très loin d'elle. C'était sans doute lui, qui avait voulu la rattraper, et faire ses excuses peut-être.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait mal. Mon dieu, ce que ces paroles l'avaient blessées! Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais c'était extrêmement douloureux pour elle.

Oh, les insultes? Elle avait nettement l'habitude. Mais elle se moquait éperdument des personnes qui lui en disaient. Mais de la part de Drago.. Oui, ça faisait mal.

_Intensément mal. _

Il pouvait toujours courir! Comment osait-il lui dire des atrocités à elle, qui faisait tout pour l'aider en jouant même avec sa vie! Ca la dépassait.

Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le détester! Ce Serpentard arrogant, elle le détestait de toute son âme, elle ne voulait jamais en entendre parler! Jamais elle ne voudrait entendre parler de Drago Lucius Malefoy!

Elle le détestait, le haïssait.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle savait bien qu'au fond d'elle-même elle l'aimait.

Elle en prenait doucement conscience peu à peu.

C'était dur a accepter. Elle n'avait même pas compris comment ça lui était soudain tombé dessus, mais c'était comme ça. Luna avait pensé pendant un moment que lui aussi avait un coeur, que lui aussi pouvait comprendre et souffrir.

Elle se trouvait maintenant bien sotte.

Vraiment stupide.

"LUNA! Je suis désolé! Excuse moi! J'étais idiot! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! cria t-il plus loin derrière elle, toujours courant après la serdaigle.

"Oui, mais tu l'as dit! hurla t-elle, les sanglots déchirant sa voix d'habitude si calme.

Elle continua de courir et poussa les portes du Hall pour arriver dans le parc.

Luna courut sur l'herbe mouillée, et c'est seulement la qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait plus fort que jamais.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel: les cieux, au lieu d'être si bleu comme à peine une heure auparavant, étaient à présent gris sombre.

Le même gris que les yeux de Drago.

Les gouttes de pluies étaient froides, non: glacées. Elles lui fouettaient le visage, et tous les membres de la petite Serdaigle semblaient plus lourds que jamais. Si bien que finalement, elle s'arrêta. Peu après, elle entendit le Serpentard s'arrêter derrière elle, haletant.

"Luna.. Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix brisée et pleine de remords. Je ne le pensais vraiment pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle l'entendait, mais ne se retourna pas pour le voir. Il lui avait fait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal. Loufoca baissa doucement la tête, noyant ainsi ses propres larmes avec celle de la pluie.

"Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie.. Je ne te dit pas ça juste à cause de la potion, mais parce que tu..

Il s'arrêta, comme cherchant ses mots. Il ne le vit pas, mais elle fronça les sourcils: quelles imbécillités allait-il encore lui sortir!

"Parce que même si c'est dur a dire.. Tu.. Tu comptes pour moi. J'ai découvert une autre partie de moi-même, et je t'ai découvert toi. Toi Luna, pas Lovegood ni Loufoca, juste Luna. Une Serdaigle intelligente aux éternels airs de petite fille..

Ce qu'il disait lui faisait plaisir, mais elle ne trouva même pas la force de sourire. Ce n'était que des paroles.. Encore et toujours des belles paroles..

"Je te demande juste de me pardonner. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile. Je le dis sans difficulté, je sais que c'est vrai. Je sais aussi que c'est dur à supporter, mais je suis comme ça. Parfois je fais des gaffes, et je ne m'en rend compte que trop tard.. Moi aussi, je suis parfois resté un enfant. Juste un enfant. Je suis désolé. Tu peux ne pas me pardonner, je le comprendrai car je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal. Je ne t'oblige même pas à m'apprécier, je ne suis pas Potter après tout, dit-il avec une légère amertume dans la voix.

Elle haussa les sourcils légèrement: elle se serait douté de tout, sauf de ça! C'était étrange que Drago semblait attacher autant d'importance à ce qu'elle lui pardonne. C'était logiquement contraire à sa personnalité.

Luna ne réfléchit pas vraiment, elle écouta juste son coeur et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

Il était à quelques mètres d'elle et tremblait légèrement de froid sous la pluie gelée. Il était complètement trempé, comme elle. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, faisant comme une auréole dorée autour de son visage. Luna le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Ses yeux bleu ciel rencontrèrent ceux gris sombres du jeune homme. Ces prunelles d'acier semblaient être adoucies, et ses yeux brillaient de sincérité.

Etant plus petite que lui, elle releva encore un peu la tête, et une larme coula une nouvelle fois sur sa joue blanche. Mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, sous la pluie.

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois, comme pour voir une preuve de ce qu'elle redoutait. Ses yeux clairs affrontèrent ceux d'argents du Mangemort.

Et toute une décharge de sentiments vint en elle. Elle eut l'impression en croisant son regard que la vie lui semblait moins dure, qu'un papillon commençait à s'envoler quelque part dans ce monde, et surtout, elle ressentit comme si elle avait déjà vécu toute une vie alors que celle-ci venait de commencer.

C'est dans ces yeux d'argent, qu'elle trouva la preuve, la réponse à sa question.

C'est dans ces yeux d'argents qu'elle comprit soudain qu'elle aimerait Drago à jamais. Jusqu'a la fin de sa vie, et même au dela de l'éternité elle continuerait à l'aimer. Elle venait de le comprendre. Elle en savait même pas pourquoi, mais elle le savait.

C'est cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui avait fait la différence. Il avait suffit d'un regard, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin, même si lui ne l'aimait sans doute pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Luna s'avança doucement vers lui, les gouttes de pluies lui fouettant le visage avec force. Elle s'avança, et arriva à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il prit Luna dans ses bras, et la berça doucement tandis qu'elle cala doucement sa tête contre le torse du Serpentard. La pluie les trempait, mais ils ne s'en souciaient absolument pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas important.

La petite fille était juste bien contre lui, serrée contre son corps protecteur. Elle se sentait à l'abri de tout, à l'abri des autres, à l'abri de la douleur.

Elle aimait être la tête lovée contre son torse, elle aimait sentir ses mains d'homme entourer sa taille.

Luna avait mal au cœur, de savoir que le sien souffrait pour lui. Alors qu'elle aurait pu aimer Harry, le survivant qui lui tendait les bras, elle offrait son âme, son corps, sa vie à celui qu'elle était destinée à haïr. Et lui…

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mourir dans les bras de Drago..

--------------------------------------------------

YAHOOOOOOOoooooo OO''

Merci à tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir –c'est moi où je finis par me répéter ? uu''-.

Je n'aime pas trrooooooop ce chapitre, parce que j'aime pas Drago la dedans, mais j'aime bien Luna. Je sais qu'elle tombe un peu vite en flash sur lui, mais personnellement, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé pour mon premier (et seul réel jusqu'à ce jour) amour.

Pour répondre à la question de mamzelle zizanie, je poste mes chapitres environ… une fois par semaine ou tous les quinze jours, toujours le week-end dans tous les cas. Cette fic n'est pas aussi grande que Le souvenir de ce jour, elle doit faire environ 15 chapitres. Je ne l'ai pas fini en fait, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que pour l'instant j'ai écrit le chapitre 12.

Gros bisous et bonne semaine !

PS : Je sais que ce résumé nouveau est AFFREUSEMENT trompeur, parce que Drago ne propose pas vraiment de marché mais plutôt un chantage de force, mais comme ça faisait joli et que c'est plus du marketing qu'autre chose pour inciter les lecteurs à lire…. :D


	7. En quête de l'impossible

_**Titre: Poison de Paradis**_

_**Auteur: **NalaHalliwell _

_**Couples:** Luna/Drago et quelques autres p-e, je verrais. _

**_Genre - Rating: _**Romance/Drama, rating K/ T

**_Disclaimer:_** _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages et autres qui n'apparaissent pas à l'origine dans le livre sont à moi. Je ne me fais nullement d'argent sur cette fic, je l'écris juste pour le plaisir._

**_Résumé:_** Luna est amoureuse de Drago, mais lui ne le sera probablement jamais d'elle... La potion avance, et au fur et à mesure, le Serpentard montre que lui aussi a des sentiments. Si seulement il savait... Jessica s'est mariée avec Ben, ils ont eux dix enfants puis se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient frères et soeurs. Amy est à l'hopital car elle s'est étouffée avec un brocoli, Macie décide de se mettre au ski alpin.

C'était pour voir si vous suiviez :D

_**- Chapitre 6 : En quête de l'impossible - **_

"J'ai trouvé! S'exclama Luna.

"Hum…Alors, dis ! répondit Drago.

Ils avaient presque fini la potion pour Drago, il manquait juste un ingrédient: la fleur d'Ylis. Comme aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment trouver cette fleur, ils étaient a présent a la bibliothèque et cherchaient.

"Alors…Commença Luna en regardant d'un grand livre poussiéreux, la Fleur d'Ylis est une fleur extrêmement rare à se procurer. Elle est parfois utilisée dans des potions, car elle a le pouvoir de rendre une personne pure, ne serait-ce qu'au toucher. Toutefois, cette plante est quasi introuvable: elle pousse dans les forêts, les nuits de pleine lune, et ne devient visible aux yeux des sorciers que lorsque les rayons de Lune touchent les pétales de la fleur... "

"Ca va, ça ne doit pas être SI difficile! Interrompit Drago.

"... Mais malheureusement, ces fleurs ne poussent que lorsqu'un Ange passe sous la Lune également au même endroit, finit-elle.

"C'est quoi un "ange"?

"C'est les âmes des morts les plus purs qui se réincarnent. Autrefois, on croyait que c'était une légende... A ce qui parait, les humains aussi peuvent devenir Ange si un des leur lui donne des pouvoirs.

"PARDON? dit-il, les yeux écarquillés. Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'un Ange passe pour qu'une fleur pousse après lui? Un Ange avec des ailes et tout le tralala?

"Malheureusement, oui. C'est-à-dire que si nous voulons trouver ces fleurs, il va falloir qu'un Ange soit avec nous, et qu'il marche sur le sol pour que les fleurs poussent.

"Mais c'est ridicule! Comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive? Il y a une chance sur un milliard que pendant qu'on aille chercher cette plante un Ange soit comme par hasard au même endroit!

"Je sais, soupira la Serdaigle. Mais on devrait essayer, non?

Drago soupira.

"Oui. Je pense que c'est perdu d'avance, mais on peut toujours essayer.

"Ne soit pas si pessimiste!

"Facile à dire. Bref, comment on peut faire? Je pense que le seul endroit on a le "plus" de chance de trouver ces fleurs, c'est dans la Forêt Interdite?

"Exact…Heureusement qu'elle est sensée être interdite! Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment d'y jouer les trouillards… Quoique c'est vrai qu'il y a des Ronflak Trocly là-bas…

"Des quoi? demanda Serpentard.

"Rien, laisse tomber. Bref, quand est la prochaine lune?

"Demain soir.

"Parfait. Demain soir, nous irons camper dans les bois et on finira bien par trouver cette fleur, les Anges nous aiderons! Finit-elle avec un léger rire.

"C'est pas gagné, dit le Serpentard avec un soupir exagéré. Me voilà à enlever un stupide tatouage qu'un serpent attardé m'a mis, et je suis à la recherche d'une plante et pour ça il faut qu'un Ange qui n'a rien a faire dans sa vie vienne…J'ai sauté le détail où je suis accompagné d'une fillette sans expérience!

Devant le ton à peine exagéré du blondinet, Luna se mordit la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire, puis le poing, et n'y tenant plus, elle éclata dans un fou rire.

Le Malefoy, d'abord très vexé, s'était tourné vers elle en allant lui lancer une pique, mais bientôt il fut lui aussi entraîné.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc ainsi écroulés de rire sous le regard menaçant de Mme Pince.

Oui, ça promettait.

---------------------

"Tu es prête? Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est cet accoutrement! s'exclama Drago. On va dans la Forêt Interdite, pas à TopModel2005!

"Tu connais? Mais c'est un truc moldu, pourtant!

Il ne répondit pas, "honteux", d'avouer.

Luna portait une jupe bleue électrique et un débardeur jaune canari, ce qui contrastait effroyablement avec les habits de Drago - il avait gardé son uniforme Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles rose fushia en forme de chaudron. En gros, elle était habillée comme d'habitude.

"Bref…Dit Luna. Alors, on y va?

"Oui… Mais d'abord, on ferait mieux d'aller prendre des provisions aux cuisines.

La Serdaigle et le Serpentard avaient décidé d'aller le soir même dans la Forêt Interdite pour trouver la fameuse Fleur d'Ylis. Leur chance de la trouver était minime, mais ils pouvaient toujours essayer non? Comme c'était le week-end, ils allaient également camper là-bas… Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait leur absence d'une nuit.

"Tu connais les cuisines? Demanda t-elle avec des yeux ronds. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit d'y aller!

"Et bien, en fait, je sais où c'est, mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds…Il y a une première a tout!

"Je te suis.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, et les elfes leur donnèrent tellement de nourriture que Luna se demanda s'ils pourraient tout porter.

C'est donc les bras très chargés qu'ils sortirent dans le parc.

Il devait être environ dix heures du soir, et la nuit était noire, seule la pleine lune illuminait le parc désert.

Luna portait leurs sacs de couchage, et Drago toute la nourriture.

Bientôt, ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la forêt, et Luna frissonna.

"Alors, Lovegood, on a peur? Demanda Drago avec un ton goguenard.

"Hey! Protesta t-elle. Je suis une Serdaigle, pas une Gryffondor! En plus, on y voit rien, on va finir par tomber par terre parce qu'on ne verra pas ou l'on marche.

"Et bien, sort donc ta baguette et lance une petit Lumos, ça devrait suffire.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et dit d'une petite voix :

"Drago?

"Oui.

"Je l'ai oubliée.

"Tu as QUOI?

"Je suis désolée. Mais je l'ai laissée sur mon lit...Ce que je suis étourdie!

"Ça, tu peux le dire! Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon… Mais j'ai ma baguette, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Il la prit, et prononça le sort de lumière distinctement. Un seul Lumos n'éclairait pas énormément mais leur permettait déjà de voir où ils allaient.

"Tu crois qu'on est bientôt arrivé? Demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

"Oui. Les fleurs d'Ylis poussent toujours dans les clairières où les rayons de lunes éclairent, alors… Je crois me rappeler qu'il y en a une pas très loin.

"Tu es déjà venu ici avant?

Il eut un semi rire.

"Tu es vraiment une Serdaigle, toujours respectueuse des règlements… Bien sûr, j'y suis déjà allé en première année à une retenue, et aussi quelques fois pour certaines choses moins "drôles".

Il mima une grimace, et Luna n'insista pas.

Combien de temps passèrent-ils ainsi, à marcher dans la forêt interdite? Ils ne le savaient même pas eux-même, mais ils savaient juste qu'il devait être très tard dans la nuit.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Jamais Luna ne se rappelait avoir vu d'endroit aussi magnifique. L'herbe étaient verte foncée, et la pleine lune était juste au dessus, la parsemant de reflets argentés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda t-elle.

"Et bien, on s'installe, et on attend qu'un Ange viennent et que des fleurs d'Ylis poussent. C'est aussi simple que ça!

C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Pourquoi un Ange serait tout à coup apparu comme par magie dans cette clairière? Elle soupira. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en elle la forçait à y croire.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur l'herbe, et Luna sortit quelques provisions: ils n'avaient pas mangé au dîner, et étaient morts de faim.

Luna plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard. Depuis l'épisode "sous la pluie", ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches. Bon, rien d'extraordinaire mais une réelle… confiance s'était installée entre eux. D'ailleurs, ce sentiment qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre était quelque chose d'encore étroitement supérieur à de la simple confiance.

Si elle y pensait, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment détestés, même avant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été à Gryffondor! Son histoire ne ressemblait en rien aux contes romanesques où les ennemis s'alliaient et s'aimaient… Mais tout ça lui semblait parfait, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé l'histoire.

Elle soupira brièvement: elle se noyait toute seule dans ces océans d'argent qu'étaient ces yeux de Mangemort. Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait.

Et même Merlin avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle l'aimait lui. Pourquoi elle l'aimait lui, alors que le Survivant Harry Potter lui tendait les bras. Pourquoi au lieu d'aimer le sauveur, elle aimait le tueur.

Si, elle savait très bien: elle savait que Drago n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il n'était pas juste un cruel Mangemort. La preuve: il lui avait demandé la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Et elle savait qu'il y tenait plus que jamais.

Et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours, jusqu'a sa mort. Et que lui par contre, ne l'aimerait probablement jamais. Avant, elle avait toujours cru stupides ces histoires d'amour éternel, et même l'amour tout court lui semblait être un truc ridicule. Mais là…C'était différent. Elle se sentait comme poussée, attirée vers lui par on ne sait quel lien.

"Tu ne manges pas? Demanda t-il en avalant un bout de sandwich.

Luna ne l'avait pas remarquée, mais elle était restée avec sa pomme dans la main, le regard dans le vide, dans ses pensées. Se ressaisissant, elle croqua avec ardeur dans sa pomme, et elle aurait juré avoir aperçu un sourire pendant une fraction de seconde sur le visage de Drago.

Il avait désormais le visage tourné vers la pleine lune, le regard vers le ciel. Merlin, qu'il était beau! Ses cheveux raides blond platine retombaient négligemment sur son beau visage, sa peau pale brillait doucement, et quelques morceaux de lune se reflétaient dans ses prunelles sombres.

Elle l'aimait. Purement et simplement.

"Tu penses qu'on a une chance de trouver cette fleur? Demanda t-il d'une voix brisée.

Les deux le savaient: s'ils ne trouvaient pas cette Ylis ce soir, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance d'enlever la marque des ténèbres du Serpentard.

"Ça parait absurde, dit-elle lentement, mais je suis sûre qu'on en trouvera, qu'un Ange viendra nous aider, Drago. Nous n'avons, tous les deux, pas eu beaucoup de chance dans nos vies…Mais quelque part au fond de nous, un Ange attend d'éclore et viendra nous chercher pour nous montrer le chemin de lumière...

Le Malefoy ne répondit pas, trop estomaqué par ces paroles magnifiques…Puis, le voyant sans réaction, elle reprit d'une voix infiniment douce:

"Oui, un jour, notre Ange viendra. Et quelque chose me dit que ce jour est arrivé.

À peine eut-elle dit ces paroles qu'elle se sentit…Étrange. Elle se sentait soudainement comme attirée par la Lune, c'était incroyable.

Sans même sans rendre compte, elle se leva et fit un pas en avant. Elle ferma les yeux. La petite Luna ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle savait juste qu'elle se sentait soudain si…si légère! Si légère qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu voler.

Drago, à quelques pas d'elle, la regardait d'un air étonné et intéressé. Il la trouvait soudainement…Magnifique. Il trouvait Luna si belle en cet instant qu'on aurait dit que la déesse de la Lune l'avait touchée de ses doigts d'argent. On air dit un… un être venu du ciel.

Toujours les yeux fermés, sereine, elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle même, faisant quelques pas d'une sorte de sa danse à elle sur l'herbe foncée. Chacun de ses mouvements semblaient être ceux de…D'une princesse enchanteresse venue tout droit des étoiles.

Oh, comme elle se sentait libre, Merlin! Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle dansait ni pourquoi elle était dans cet état, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser et de se sentir attirée par l'astre rond et brillant qui éclairait la clairière.

En plein dans sa transe, Drago la "réveilla":

"Luna! Merlin Luna, c'est trop beau pour être vrai! Regarde devant toi!

Les paupières de la petite fille papillonnèrent et elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux bleu d'eau.

A quelques mètres en face d'elle, dans la pâme lumière argentée que produisait la lune, se tenait un Ange.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koukou les gens!

Je suis un peu (très, okay...) déçue du nombre de review du chapitre 6 (une SEULE!) heureusement qu'il y a Chewie! Et aussi Habby-chan, merci beaucoup pour tes longues reviews fait un calin j'y répond!

Enfin bon, je vous pardonne si vous me mettez des reviews sur celui la ! Surtout qu'en plus, je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas...

Note: J'ai vu vos réponses à ma fic le souvenir de ce jour, j'y répond de suite!

Gros bisous les gens! Je prépare un One-Shot pour noël :D


	8. Logique angélique

_**Titre: Poison de Paradis**_

_**Auteur: **NalaHalliwell _

_**Couples:** Luna/Drago et quelques autres p-e, je verrais. _

**_Genre - Rating: _**Romance/Drama, rating K/ T

**_Disclaimer:_** _L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages et autres qui n'apparaissent pas à l'origine dans le livre sont à moi. Je ne me fais nullement d'argent sur cette fic, je l'écris juste pour le plaisir._

**_Résumé:_** Luna est amoureuse de Drago, mais lui ne le sera probablement jamais d'elle... La potion avance, et au fur et à mesure, le Serpentard montre que lui aussi a des sentiments. Ils se rendent dans la forêt interdite pour prendre le dernier ingrédient pour la potion : la fleur d'Ylis... Jessica s'est mariée avec Ben, ils ont eux dix enfants puis se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient frères et soeurs. Amy est à l'hopital car elle s'est étouffée avec un brocoli, Macie décide de se mettre au ski alpin.

C'était pour voir si vous suiviez :D

**_- Chapitre 7 : Logique angélique - _**

_Les paupières de la petite fille papillonnèrent et elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux bleu d'eau._

_A quelques mètres en face d'elle, dans la pâme lumière argentée que produisait la lune, se tenait un Ange._

La beauté de cette vision angélique fit que Luna resta muette quelques secondes qui parurent des éternités.

Extrêmement rares étaient les gens qui avaient déjà vu un ange. A ce que Luna en savait, ils étaient à peine une quinzaine à en avoir aperçu du temps de Godric Gryffondor à maintenant. Elle se doutait bien sur que cela devait faire une drôle de sensation.. Mais tout ça dépassait largement tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Par Merlin.

Toute pensée logique refusait d'attendre le cerveau de la petite fille.

L'ange avait un visage féminin, deux grands yeux d'or pur, une peau de satin, et de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs qui volaient dans un vent inexistant. Elle avait d'immenses ailes blanches, et une longue robe dorée qui semblait inspirée de la mythologie grecque.

Une aura d'or et d'argent entourait la jeune fille aux ailes pures.

_Trop beau._

Voir un être d'une telle pureté et beauté était incroyable et Luna savait que jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle s'en souviendrait. Mais elle se sentait sale, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter tout ça.

Un silence de respect régnait dans toute la forêt. Drago regardait l'ange avec la même expression de Luna, sans un mot, et même les arbres avaient cessé leur doux bruissement. Et l'ange, toujours sans paroles, souriait d'un air serein et léger.

Elle lui fit un doux signe d'encouragement, et la petite lune, se sentant d'un courage nouveau, dit d'une petite voix mais toutefois assurée:

"Vous.. Vous êtes un ange?

Evidemment, la question semblait un peu ridicule en elle même mais elle se sentait obligée de la poser: comme elle avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve!

L'ange hocha doucement la tête.

"Les fleurs d'Ylis.. murmura Drago en regardant des petites fleurs pousser à une vitesse irréelle aux pieds de l'être du ciel.

Quelques instants plus tard, des longues fleurs ressemblant à des sortes de fleurs de lys d'un blanc immaculé et avec une aura dorée s'enroulaient autour des gracieux bras de la jeune femme ailée.

Ce que ces fleurs pouvaient être belles! Autant que la jeune femme! Luna, oubliant toute cérémonie, commença à avancer vers les fleurs et à tendre le bras comme pour capturer et effleurer du bout des doigts leur beauté magique.

Mais l'ange lui fit non de la tête en un léger sourire.

Luna et Drago froncèrent légèrement les sourcils: pourquoi l'ange ne voulait pas qu'ils les approchent?

Comme en réponse à leur question, la femme ailée murmura d'une voix douce :

"Non… Pas mes fleurs…. _Tes_ fleurs, Luna….

Luna écarquilla les yeux de bonheur et de surprise cet ange connaissait son nom! Comment cela était possible ?

Mais une réalité la frappa de plein fouet: elle lui avait dit de prendre ses fleurs à elle? Mais elle n'avait pas de fleurs d'Ylis, et ne pouvait pas en avoir vu que seuls les anges.. Mais elle n'était pas un ange! Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire?

"Je.. Je ne suis pas un ange, dit simplement Luna d'un air de regret. Et je n'en serai jamais un…

L'ange la fit taire d'un signe, et lui sourit d'un air indulgent.

"Luna, il n'existe pas de personne plus pure que toi. Je suis Hélèna, ta … ton ange gardien. Je suis venue, parce que tu m'as appelé. Les sorciers sont bien trop bornés et ne croient pas ce qu'ils ne voient pas.. Tu as été une des seules à croire qu'au fond, quelqu'un pouvait t'aider.

"Vous êtes la pour m'aider? demanda t-elle avec une voix qui la faisait encore plus ressembler a une petite fille.

L'ange éclata d'un rire cristallin et assura:

"Non. Par contre, peut-être que celui que tu aimes au fond de toi te sauvera..

Luna blêmit doucement dans la nuit.. Elle parlait de Drago! Elle était la seule à pouvoir savoir!

Drago à quelques pas derrière la petite Serdaigle fronça les sourcils. L'ange parlait probablement de Potter! Saint Potter! Mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester ce balafré en ce moment.. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Luna était bien trop bien pour lui..

Et, peut-être qu'au fond de lui..

"Maintenant, Luna.. reprit l'ange avec un sourire tout en s'élevant quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, flottant dans l'air. Il est maintenant temps pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes.. Tu as été prête à sacrifier ta vie pour lui. C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidés de faire de toi..

"Un Ange.. finit Drago dans un murmure, instinctivement.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces deux mots que Luna se mit à elle aussi léviter dans l'air à un mètre du sol. Soudain, la lune ronde s'éclaira plus que jamais dans le ciel noir et on aurait dit qu'elle concentrait tout son pouvoir sur la Serdaigle.

Luna ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle se sentait immensément puissante tout d'un coup. Puis, tout se passa en un éclair.

Tout d'abord, une immense lumière argentée entoura la petite fille, et ses habits se changèrent, pour se transformer en une longue robe blanche simplissime, mais c'était ce qui faisait toute sa beauté.

Par Merlin, Luna ne comprenait rien mais elle savait juste que ce qui lui arrivait était fantastique. Elle se sentait tout d'un coup si forte, si pure.. C'était incroyable.

Puis, enfin, elle ressentit une douleur incroyable aux omoplates, quelque chose de si douloureux qu'elle poussa un cri.. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentait que le poids de son corps avait "augmenté", comme si on lui avait rajouté quelque chose.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remua doucement les épaules et vit qu'elle arrivait à faire bouger de nouveaux membres! Elle avait des ailes !

Elle ferma les yeux, et bougea encore une fois les épaules une fois, et elle vit avec surprise qu'elle venait d'être projetée dans les airs.. Et qu'elle volait!

Elle volait, voyant tout Poudlard du haut de la forte interdite, avec la lune pour compagne.

Au bout d'un moment, elle redescendit au sol, mais l'autre ange avait disparu.

"Luna.. bredouilla Drago avec un regard d'adoration et d'admiration.. Tu es.. Tu es un ange..!

Elle n'eut la certitude que tout ça était vrai quand à ses pieds, poussèrent une multitude de Fleurs ressemblant mystérieusement aux fleurs de lys, blanches avec une douce aura dorée.

Drago s'avança vers Luna. Ce qu'elle était belle! Oui, c'était vraiment un ange. Pas qu'a cause de ses ailes magnifiques, de sa robe et de sa lueur d'argent autour d'elle. Elle était un être du ciel tout simplement parce qu'elle était elle. Sans artifices, elle l'aurait aussi été.

A ses pieds, les Fleurs d'Ylis poussaient et s'enroulaient gracieusement sur sa taille de petite fille. Les fleurs d'Ylis, plus belles, plus brillantes, plus pures que jamais.

Les Fleurs d'Ylis, les Fleurs des anges..

Et Drago n'avait plus aucun doute : Luna, en était bel et bien un.

Wow. J'admet avoir rarement été aussi en retard de ma courte life (à part pour Le Souvenir, mais ça compte pas :p). Non sérieux excusez moi, c'est juste que je trouve ce chapitre d'une nullité sans borne et que j'ai du me FORCER pour le corriger. Je le trouve niais, débile, etc.

Par contre, le chapitre d'après est un de mes préférés :D je pense que comme moi, vous l'aimerez bien car il y a moins de paroles, plus d'actions !

Bisous, merci milles fois aux revieweurs, qui sont toujours là malgré la nazité de ma fic xD.

Bonne semaine !


End file.
